Love Has No Limits
by Baby-Snow
Summary: Updated, my longest chapter yet and the long awaited surprise! I thank those that support my story and those who review! My deepest appreciation to you all! Happy New Year!
1. Kohona Night

Title: Love Has No Limit

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: M

Coupling: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the lyrics that I have decided to use on this fiction.

This is my very first fiction! Please, support me!

I've created this fiction when I stumble upon an old friend and reminded on something that I thought of would be great to write.

I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

_Who said age matters when it comes to love? _

_You're kidding me, right? Age have no limits! _

_When you're in love and wish to be with each other. _

_Do not let anyone get in the way of your future! _

_Stand tall and go for it! _

_Let my words flow to your head! _

_Age is only numbers! _

_But love? It's unreachable by any numbers!_

* * *

**Kohona Night 11:45 P.M**

36 years old Kakashi Hatake sighed deeply as he breathed in the chilly night air. He just came home after a long mission. Even if that the mission was simple and relaxing. The white-haired jounin only wanted to be home.

"Well, it took 6 months but I'm home…" He said as he walked his way to his apartment, "Hmm… It seem that everything is finally peaceful and together now…"

It's been 5 years since the death of Orochimaru. 5 years since they have brought back Sasuke from the darkness. Since then, his 3 former students were inseparable. They were protective of each other and the boys wouldn't go to any mission without the other. The Hokage didn't bother separating them since they would argue with her each time she would give them a mission without the other. The only time the three would be together if a certain pink haired kunoichi is involve.

The Boys have passed the Jounin exam just 3 years ago and a year later, his little girl did. A year ago, the boys made it to AMBU. Of course, he and the boys have made an extra effort to persuade the kunoichi to not follow. She wasn't happy about it but she agreed and stayed where she is.

Kakashi chuckled at the memory. He reached his apartment and unlocked it. Stepping in, he was greeted by the darkness of his home. But something was a miss on the air; he flipped the switch to lighten the room. To his surprise, it wasn't he have expected to see once he got home. For 6 months of absent, he would think that the place would be covered by dust but it wasn't. The place was clean and tidy.

He smirked; he let out a small laugh. Remembering that moment 6 months ago before he left for his mission.

**P.O.V**

"I'm doing it for the boys too anyway! They'll be away for awhile too!" She said with a smile on her face, "I'll take care of everything! Don't worry!"

_Sakura, 21 years old and became such a beautiful woman. With her sweet personality that matches her face, it seemed like the men in Kohona would stop from their delay activities just to look at her when she passes by. Kakashi have noticed this change on her just recently._

"_I don't know…" Kakashi scratches his covered chin, "I don't want to come home and seeing my beloved books burned into crisp…"_

_The pink haired kunoichi giggled, "Don't worry! I won't touch your perverted books! I swear to you!"_

_Kakashi eyed her suspiciously, "Sakura-Chan? Are you curious?"_

_This made the kunoichi turned crimson which earned him a smack on the arm, "Kakashi! You pervert! No, I'm not curious!"_

_He laughed. Taken her hand, he placed a key to her hand._

"_That's the spare key to the apartment… Are you sure you want to keep it clean for me while I'm gone?" He asked._

_Sakura gave him another sweet smile, "Yes, I'm sure! Now, you have a safe trip and don't over do it! I want you back alive and try to be home for Christmas! I want everyone here!"_

_He nodded and then went on his way._

**End of P.O.V**

Kakashi entered his bedroom and found his bookcase. True to her word, all of his beloved books were untouched but they were kept clean. He ran his fingers to the series of books.

"Everything is accounted for…" He whispered to himself.

He sat on the edge of his bed and look outside his window. The moon was above them and it was shinning bright. Also, the season have changed, it was snowing. But of course, it was the 20th of December.

'It's that time of year already?' He looked at his calendar, '5 days…'

Kakashi didn't even bother taken off his dirty uniform, he was tired anyway, and he lay down and closed his eyes. He drifted into a deserving sleep.

* * *

**End of Kohona Night**

**Next:**

**Sweet Fragrance **

* * *

**A/U:** I know this chapter seem to be short but can you blame me? I'm doing this day by day and trying to make it perfect as possible! My grammar needs work but I'll do my best on this! Try to understand that I have some difficulties on some of my words but please, bear with me and support me!

Thanks a bunch!


	2. Sweet Fragrance

Title: Love Has No Limit

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: M

Coupling: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura 

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the lyrics that I have decided to use on this fiction.

I've created this fiction when I stumble upon an old friend and reminded on something that I thought of would be great to write.

I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**Sweet Fragrance**

22 years old Sakura Haruno woke up from the sound of her alarm clock. Running her fingers through her long pink locks that were now below her waist, she yawned. Looking over to the side where she found the beeping clock that said 7:30a.m.

"Damn, I forgot to turn it off…" She sigh, "Oh well, might as well get up…"

Getting off the bed and dragged her self to the bathroom, she turned on the shower and stepped into the steaming jet of water to the temperature that suited her.

Eyes closed and faced the stream of water, running her fingers to untangle her hair as she breath in and out of her mouth. She was relax and enjoying the warm sensation all over her body.

'_I'll go grocery shopping and some after this…' _She said to her self, _'After breakfast, that is…'_

Sakura then attacked her hair with shampoo and conditioner sending the scent of cherry blossom in the steaming room. Letting the water rise her hair, she ran her soupy hands all over her body taken notes as she go along.

'_My breast is bigger…' _She felt her cheek burned a little, _'It's to be expected anyway…'_

'_I need a new pair of undergarments… The ones I have is getting too small for these…' _She sighed, _'I'll ask the other girls to help me out…'_

Turning off the shower, she stepped out fresh and awake. Drying her self with a towel and wrapped it around her hair. Walking back inside her room, naked no less, and began searching for something to wear.

"It's my first day of vacation, might as well dress out from work…" She said as she scanned her closet.

Sakura have dressed her self with a white matching undergarment and she was right, she needs new ones. Behind her, her white and pink curtains blocked the dim of light coming from the sun. Knowing that it was cold and also snowing, she decided on a white turtleneck long sleeve shirt and black pants.

It was 8:30 when she has fixed her self some breakfast; eggs, toast, orange juice and some fruits. Looking outside her window, she saw that the snow was falling again.

"Look's like a white Christmas this year," Sakura smiled, "How rare…"

Wrapping her neck with a long comfy scarf and a black coat over her cloths and a matching boots, she was ready to go.

It was 9:10a.m, as she stepped out of her apartment, locking her door. Sakura took a long breath to smell the fresh cold air of December and let it out with vapor coming out of her mouth. She head out towards her best friends store.

"Ino, morning!" Sakura greeted the blond haired girl behind the counter with a wave, "Let's have lunch later?"

Ino grinned, "Yeah, I'll be out of her by 11:30 when my Mom gets back from her shopping!"

"Ok, I'll come back by then! I need to do some shopping my self!" Sakura smiled, "Invite some of the girls too if you can! I have need of your help but I'll let you in later!"

"Ok, Sakura! Later!" Ino wave as her friend disappeared on the corner.

Children were running like crazy in the street of Kohona that early morning in the snow as they made their way pass Sakura and couple of people towards the park. Some people are already making preparation for the holiday and some were working like crazy so they can be home for Christmas day.

'_Might as well prepare just incase…' _She said as she made her way towards the store.

She knows it was 50/50 chances that here boys will be home for Christmas but there was a slight of hope that they will make it in time.

Picking out a bottle of champagne and an Oreo cookie ice cream cake. Taken notes as she goes along.

'Hmm…Naruto is definitely need to eat some veggies…' 

She has picked up a pound of lettuce, a bag of tiny tomatoes, a bag of potatoes and celery.

'Sasuke likes something in between mild and spicy…and pork' 

Pork curry came to her mind as she made her way towards the large freezer. Picking up 3 pound of pork, carrots and some other random veggies that Sasuke likes.

'_Let me think…' _Sakura bit her lower lip, _'Kakashi… let me see… AH!'_

Stake satay, also she decided to make spaghetti and a bottle of sake. For her self, a bag of mini chocolates, 2pck of marshmallow and 2 box of gram crackers.

'_Ops, hot cocoa packs too!' _Sakura was about to turn, when someone called her, she turned around.

"Morning Sakura!" the boys grinned as his dog barked, "Grocery shopping?

"Oh, good morning! Kiba and Akamaru!" Sakura greeted, "Yes, I am! You guys just got back?"

"Yeah, last night! It was around 11p.m and I just got here from reporting to the Hokage!" Kiba grinned, "The mission was a piece of cake!"

Sakura laughed, "That's wonderful! So Lee and Shino are well?"

"Yeah, Lee got a few scratches on him but his fine! Shino didn't get much action since he was protecting the merchant," He then chuckled, "His a bit disappointed that he didn't get to be part of the fight…"

"That's just like Shino to do!" Sakura giggled.

"Oh yeah, did you hear?" Kiba grin wider, "One of your men is back in town!"

With that, Sakura gasped and looked at Kiba, "Who?"

"Kakashi! I just saw him when I left the building on his way to report!" he said, "I believe he will be coming out soon!"

Sakura gave Kiba a warm friendly hug, which he returned, "Thank you, thank you Kiba!"

"No problem!" Kiba said as he walked away, "I got to pick up some stuff for my Mom, c u around Sakura!"

"Later Kiba!" Sakura wave as she made her way to pick up the cocoa packs and went straight to the register.

Excited, Sakura ran towards her apartment and dropped her stuff in the kitchen. Place the cake, champagne and some frozen item in the freezer and out of the apartment again.

She have made it to the Hokage's office in matter of 2 minutes, she walked over to the main desk.

"Hi, good morning!" Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Oh, good morning Sakura! We didn't expect you here until the 1st of January!" The lady asked behind the table.

"Oh, I know but I wanted to know if Kakashi Hatake have reported in?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he did but you just missed him! He left about 1 minute or so ago…" the lady answered with apologetic look in her eyes, "I'm sorry…"

Sakura just smiled, "That's ok!"

Exiting the building, she knew exactly where to find her former ex-teacher.

'_He always goes there…' _She shook her head as she made her way to the place, _'after all these years… He still is the same…'_

-

Kakashi stood there, looking down at the stone memorial tablet. Where all the names of families, friends and comrades that have fallen in battle.

'_Here I am again…' _He said solemnly, _'Alive and ticking…'_

He was looking over his two best friends name, Obito and Rin. After all these years, he still blames himself for what have happened.

'_But knowing the two of you since childhood… You both probably have forgiven me but I…' _Kakashi sigh sadly, "I don't think I can forgive my self just yet…"

"It's been a long time since it happened, Kakashi," A female voice called out from behind him, "They would want you to move on with your life and be happy…"

Kakashi couldn't help but smiled under his mask as he turned to face the owner of the voice.

"I don't know about that just yet…" Kakashi's voice low and mysterious, "Some things just can't be so forgiven so easily, especially of what I did…"

Sakura moved forward until she was a ruler away from him, "You know deep down, they don't want you to live like this…"

Kakashi raise a hand and patted her head, "Let's not talk about this anymore, ok?"

Sakura knew better to pursue on the subject, Kakashi was already feeling blue and she knows him that if she pester him more. He was just going to walk away from her so she did what was best for the both of them. She nodded.

"Well, at least your home and I don't have to spend Christmas alone," She look at him in the eye, "Your not going away during this time… are you?"

Kakashi chuckled, he have place a hand on her back and lead her away from the memorial with a smile under his masked face.

"No, the Hokage was generous enough to let me off until the 1st of January!" He said.

"Me too…" Sakura smiled up to him.

They walked that way for a while, passing the on-bloomed cherry tress as they walked by. All the way, Kakashi didn't remove his hand on her back, which he placed it on her shoulder.

Over the years, they have developed a close relationship. Sakura have to admit that she was closet to Kakashi then either of the boys, Sasuke and Naruto are closer to each other but they always kept Sakura and Kakashi close as well.

"A white Christmas…" Kakashi breath the chilly air, "This is rare…"

"I know, that's what I said earlier…" Sakura smiled, "It's nice…"

They were silent again for a while, they have passed giggled children that ran pass them in the park and played in the snow. Snowmen were made and snow castle, snowball battle and other things were played. Sakura and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at the games that the children have played, it was peaceful and surely a happy day in Kohona.

"I hope, it will continue to stay peaceful like this…" Sakura said as she watched the children run around a snowman, "I want to protect these children's smile…"

Kakashi didn't say anything but agreed, they continued their walk until they reached the end where they could see the whole village and the monument of the past Hokage's.

Then, Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"You still available to spend Christmas with me?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi smiled, "Nothing is keeping me…"

Sakura smiled at him, "If the boys gets back before Christmas day, it will be perfect…"

"Yes, it would be…" Kakashi agreed.

They talked about his last mission, which it was actually funny. Kakashi's clients have showed him off to his friends when they've reach their destination, which it also added to his bill.

"He pestered me to do some other useless things like fixing his fence and such," Kakashi frowned a little, "Then made excuses that some other merchants are after him…"

It continued on and on, which is the reason why he wasn't able to come home earlier.

"Then, he tried to get me with one of his daughters!" Kakashi's frown deepen, "She was totally out there, she tried to seduced me and actually throw her self at me at one point…"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this, "Poor you! Was she look that bad?"

"Have you seen a pig with a face and can talk?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura laughed harder, "Oh my gosh! Are you serious?"

Kakashi shuddered at the memory, "Now, if she was hot, sexy and have a face of a goddess! I would have…"

He stopped when Sakura stopped laughing and glared at him.

"… I would have still come home for Christmas because of my lovely pink haired kunoichi was waiting for me?" Kakashi have chosen his words carefully as he nervously looked at the girl next to him.

Sakura continued to glare at him but "Nice save, pervert…"

Kakashi let out a breath that he was holding and chuckled and ruffled her hair, "You know me better than that anyway…"

"I would never replace my home to any other…"

Sakura smiled, as she knew this as true, "Yeah, I know…"

Their conversation lasted for a few hours; it was 12:30 when Sakura have realized the time.

"I better get back, I have a lunch date with the girls!" Sakura said.

"Alright, I have to do some grocery shopping to do and some other things…!" Kakashi grinned.

"Oh that reminds me," Sakura smiled sweetly up to him, "Have dinner with me tonight at 7:30?"

Kakashi thought of it and then grinned, "It's a date!"

Sakura giggled, "I'll see you then!"

But before Sakura left, she gave Kakashi a warm hug, "It's good to have you back!"

Kakashi was taken back by the bold action of Sakura but warped his arms around her anyway.

'_She smells like strawberries…' _He said.

Sakura moved back and gave him a final smile before disappearing. Leaving the stunned man standing by himself.

'_Did I just complimented her?' _Kakashi sighed, _'Kakashi… she's 14 years younger than you and also your ex-student… Have some moral man; you read too many hentai books…'_

'_But then again… she have grown to be a beautiful woman…'_

With these thoughts, Kakashi mentally kicked himself.

'_Stop it! Do some groceries and a couple of drinks! Read a normal book for once and get your dirty head out of the gutter!' _Kakashi run a hand through his hair, _'You can't think about Sakura that way!'_

Kakashi took a long deep breath and let it out slowly as he **poof** out from his spot. As he moved towards the town, he found himself in front of the grocery store but before walking in. He caught a familiar strand of pink hair just 6 doors down from where he was standing, it was Sakura with Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

The white haired jounin found that he was looking over the pink kunoichi.

'_A beautiful woman she have become…'_ He admitted, _'Damn, it's going to be a long dinner tonight… Just calm down and relax…'_

With that, he went on his chores.

-

"Ok, so you want us to help you buy lingerie?" Ino mischievously asked.

"Yes, since the ones I have are totally too small for me and I want something decent Ino! Not something to show!" Sakura eyed her friend.

Tenten giggled as Hinata blushed at this.

"Oh, that's no fun! What's the point to buy lingerie if you don't show it off?" Ino pout.

"So you can protect you chest…" Sakura bluntly put, "and also, to avoid any distraction to your male team-mates…"

Ino just let out a fake laugh and started eating.

"Anyway, why not we just go shop with other thing rather than just lingerie?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" Hinata agreed, "I need some new cloths anyway…"

"Oh? Just to wear or to impress a certain blond boy when he gets back?" Ino teased and laughed as Hinata blushed deeper.

"I-its…n-no…w-well…I-i…" Hinata stuttered and hid her face with her hands.

Tenten patted her back, "Ino, that's mean… You know how sensitive she is when it comes to him…"

The truth is, Hinata have finally gathered her courage and asked Naruto out on a date that the fox boy was totally shocked but agreed. They became a couple a few months later.

Ino have tied Shikamaru on a tree and actually threaten him if he won't go out with her, well, actually the boy asked first but he said it in a lazy way that pissed off Ino.

Tenten have managed to get a certain long black haired Hyuuga's attention. They became a couple after Ino and Shikamaru.

Sakura couldn't help her self but laugh at Hinata's reaction, "At least you girls have someone…"

Tenten blinked and looked at her, "Oh? I thought you and Sasuke are getting along?"

"No, I only see him as a brother and nothing more…" Sakura sadly answered.

"How about Lee?" Ino asked, "He still have a torch for you!"

"No way! His a friend and that's all!" Sakura rubbed a palm on her cheek, "I don't see him the boy friend material… and before you could say anything, Ino!"

"Choji, Kiba and Shino are out of the question!"

Ino glared at her but remained quite.

"Well, do you have anyone in mind?" Hinata asked innocently, "Anyone special that you have your eyes on?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, I don't…"

The girls gave her a worried look.

"Well, don't stress about it so much Sakura…" Ino patted her back, "He will come to you sooner or later…"

The other girls agreed and Sakura smiled at them.

"Your right, I shouldn't worry about that right now…" Sakura took a bite of her food, "Now, let's finish this and lets go shopping! I have to prepare dinner before 7:30!"

"Oh? You're making an effort of cooking dinner for your self?" Tenten asked.

"No, Kakashi came home and I asked him to have dinner with me tonight…" Sakura answered.

The pink kunoichi was too busy with her food to notice the smiles on the other girl's faces. They have an idea.

"Kakashi is what? In his early 30's?" Ino asked.

"36…" Sakura asked as she took another bite without looking up.

"And his single and lives alone…" Hinata pointed out, "Also a fantastic jounin…"

"Yeah, he also reads those hentai books all the time," Tenten grinned, "He knows how to please a woman unlike the other men we know for sure…"

This caught Sakura's attention and finally looked at her friends, eyeing each one of them.

"What's this sudden interest on Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, we just thought of maybe how handsome he is under that mask…" Ino slyly said, "I don't know, something about him is so god damn mysterious and sexy…"

"Ino, you have a boy friend and so the both of you!" Sakura point to Hinata and Tenten, "You girls shouldn't be checking out Kakashi at all…"

"It's not against the law to check out other men Sakura and have you even noticed for you self?" Tenten asked.

Sakura was taken back as she stared at her friends and then down at her food.

'_I have and I know for sure that his somewhat good looking under that mask but still…' _She sighed, _'His Kakashi! My ex-teacher! My team-mate and…'_

An image of Kakashi came through her mind as she violently shook it off.

"You girls are horrible!" Sakura glared at them, "Don't make me think about Kakashi that way…"

The girls just mumbled their 'alright' and 'ok' but Sakura was in deep thought that she hated her self for it.

'_Shopping should be able to get my mind off him until dinner…' _She said, _'Damn, how am I going to survive tonight?'_

'_Oh I know, a nice dinner and different kind of subject!'_

When her mind was made up, she and the girls paid their meal and went on shopping.

-

Kakashi found himself in the bar with Asuma and Gai.

"The mission was a waste of time," Asuma said, "I mean, that jerk could have gotten us both killed because of his short cuts and whining!"

"At least you didn't have to deal with any obsess daughters…" Kakashi breath out, "That was a nightmare…"

"My eternal rival! From how you read those books of yours, I thought you would consider on sacking a lady who is willing to give her self to you!" Gai grinned, "I never thought you would pass that chance!"

Kakashi sighed at his friend's insanity, "She was 4 times bigger then me and she looked like a total wreck…"

Gai and Asuma laugh at this.

"Then why don't you find your self a woman, Kakashi? How long has it been since you have a woman in your bed?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi glared at him, "I have no time for that kind of things and beside, I'm a jounin that's always on a move!"

"Which is best if you get you self settled! Rather than wait for the end, you should get your self a lady who would bore you offspring's!" Asuma pointed out, "Come on Kakashi! Do you honestly want to be alone for the rest of you life?"

Kakashi sighed deeply; he didn't know how to answer that one so he just drank his sake. Gai eyed his friend until a group of girls passed the entrance of the bar; he found a certain kunoichi and grinned. He elbowed Asuma to look and the other man grinned as well, knowing which girl Gai was eyeing.

"You know Kakashi," Gai started, "There's a certain kunoichi in Kohona that is very attractive and desired by all men in the village! Oh, the beauty of youth!"

"She's single and lives alone! Her smile brightens anyone's day, even mine!"

"What Gai is saying is, there's a certain girl in town that isn't yet taken…" Asuma added, "Sure, she maybe 14 years younger but hey, were ninjas and numbers isn't a barrier to us!"

Kakashi eyed both of his friends like they grew an extra head on their shoulders.

"You guys are insane!" Kakashi said, "You're trying to hook me up with a girl half my age!"

Gai huffed, "Blah! Age doesn't matter to a ninja! Remember Koto? His wife is 20 years younger than him! Anton, his girlfriend is 15 years older than he is! And there are a couple more!"

Kakashi was taken back. Gai and Asuma were right; age doesn't matter to a ninja but still…

"Let's change the subject shall we…" He rubbed his temple, "I'll think about it, ok?"

"Sure, sure…" both men mumbled as they continued their drink.

Kakashi's brain was a million miles away. The conversation got him to think and then it suddenly appears before him.

A warm smile, luscious lips with a gorgeous body that match her angelic face. It was Sakura's image.

Kakashi choked from his drink and started to cough.

Gai who was next to him patted his back, "What the hell were you thinking that got you to choke?"

Kakashi put down his cup and threw in some bills on the table, "A certain pink haired kunoichi…"

Then he was gone not noticing the grin on Gai and Asuma.

It was 7:45p.m when Kakashi arrived at Sakura's apartment. Everything was set and it was homey.

Both have carefully chosen the subject of conversation and answers to each other, and both have failed to notice each other's uncomfortable state. The night has gone nicely and either didn't make any faults so far and when they said their good nights and out of each other's sights. They let out a relief sigh.

'_Damn, I thought I was going to burst out and make a fool out of my self…' _Sakura said to her self as she lend on the door, _'But I can't help but notice how attractive he is thou…'_

'_Damn Ino, Hinata and Tenten! They're the reason I feel like this…'_

She went and attacked at dished.

Kakashi was rubbing his head as he walked towards his apartment.

'_Damn, she looked attractive…' _He said, _'Did she dress up for me or was that my imagination?'_

'_Damn it! Sakura can't be attractive to me that way! She's my teammate and ex-student for god's sake! But still…'_

Kakashi let out a groan, _'I can't help but notice how womanly she have become…'_

'_And then again… I can't hurt, wouldn't it?'_

'_There's like a sweet fragrance in a air when I'm with her…' _Kakashi again rubbed his temple, _'It's always been that way but I just noticed…'_

He was at war with him self until he got to his place. But for sure enough, neither of them got any sleep. It was a crazy day and both were exhausted but something was strange to both of them, they couldn't help but smile and feel a little excited.

* * *

**End of Sweet Fragrance**

**Next:**

**A Kiss For the Holiday**

* * *

**A/U: **Oh my god! This is the longest chapter I've EVER written! I hope this didn't confuse anyone! 

I am writing this story like a whole day scene so there will be no cliffhanger on any of my chapters!

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have! Review please!


	3. A Kiss For The Holiday

Title: Love Has No Limit

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: M

Coupling: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura 

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the lyrics that I have decided to use on this fiction.

I've created this fiction when I stumble upon an old friend and reminded on something that I thought of would be great to write.

I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**A Kiss For the Holiday**

It was the 22nd of December and just 3 days before Christmas. Of course, everyone have the next three days off for the holiday but only the Jounins and Anbu's gotten the rest of the month off.

'_At least I've gotten all of my shopping's done,'_ Sakura smiled as she walked down the busy street, _'Everyone is so busy…'_

And it was, the village would still be busy until the day before the big day.

'_It was not this happy a few years back,' _Sakura thought as she passed a few shops, _'… during battles and attacks, people were just too concerned and frightened but now…'_

'_It's peaceful…'_

Then at that moment, something caught Sakura's eyes. It was a jewelry proudly displayed on the window, which was also something unique and rare.

'_How pretty…' _Sakura examine the piece, _'It's so detailed and well made…'_

It was a butterfly craved necklace with tiny little diamonds on its wings, the heart shape rubies and swirling trail of tiny emeralds made it look grand and expensive.

Sakura gave the price tag a glace, which sighed sadly, _'… the price is also detailed'_

Straighten up; she took one last glance of the necklace before walking away.

'_Maybe someday,' _Sakura thought hopefully, _'When I save up enough for my self, maybe I could treat my self to something that pretty…'_

But saying those words didn't convinced her when in the back of her mind wanted that pretty little butterfly necklace.

' **_Maybe we oath to get our selves a rich boyfriend?' _**Her inner voice suggests.

' _It was so nice when you're not butting in on my thoughts' _Sakura slightly frowned.

His inner self laugh.

'**_Tsk! Sakura, you won't find your self a good looking boyfriend if you keep that up,' _**her inner voice began, **_'… your going to end up alone…'_**

'_**Is that what you want?'**_

Sakura sighed deeply at this and hung her head, _'Can we change the subject…'_

'_I don't feel like talking about that right now…'_

'**_Ok, then why don't we talk about a certain silver haired hottie?' _**her inner voice held a bit of teased on that sentence, **_'He looked hot under that jounin uniform of his… didn't you think so?'_**

That statement cut Sakura off guard and almost lost her balance at that point but was able to regain her composer just as quick.

'_What the hell are you getting at?' _Sakura snapped, _'Kakashi is my friend and my former teacher!'_

'_We can't think of him as that!'_

'**_Oh? So why were you so distracted and nervous when he was with us at dinner?' _**her inner voice taunt, **_'There was a sudden changed in you towards the silver hottie after the talk with the girls…'_**

'_Damn those girls!' _Sakura cursed, _'It's there fault that I have these thoughts about Kakashi when I shouldn't!'_

'**_Really? What's so bad about Kakashi? Beside that he reads those perverted books?' _**her inner voice asked.

Sakura thought for a long period of time of how to answer that but got nothing.

Kakashi was Kakashi and he was her former teacher and now comrade at arms during missions. Her friend that stood by her side for a great number of year after Sasuke have left them long ago until now, he was always there for her.

'_His a sweetheart when his not reading that damn forsaken book of his,' _Sakura started to say, _'But don't you think it's a bit odd for a former student liking her former teacher?'_

'_What about the age difference? Won't people talk?'_

'**_Since when did age stop a ninja from being together?' _**the voice asked, **_'Come on, Kakashi got style and being the way he is… I won't be surprise if his a master in bed…'_**

This almost made Sakura drop her bag if she wasn't paying attention but she was and it saved her from going to the store to replace anything she have damaged.

'_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?' _Sakura yelled, _'HOW COULD YOU THINK LIKE THAT ABOUT KAKASHI!'_

'**_Have you EVER notice his body? It's damn sexy and sculpt!' _**her inner voice calmly answered, **_'His a man with many talent beside his jutsu's…'_**

Sakura couldn't believe what her inner self is doing to her, giving her mental images of Kakashi going for her in matters that she never have thought before.

'**_I mean, after Sasuke… Have you gotten with anyone? No!' _**her inner self pointed out, **_'… your 22 years old and still a virgin! How long are you planning on staying that way?'_**

'_Until I find someone that I love and to spend the rest of my life with…' _Sakura firmly answered, _'Now if you excuse me! I have better things to think about without you disturbing me!'_

'**_Fine but next time you get a chance to be alone with that hot ex-teacher of yours,' _**her inner self warned, **_'You better make a move or I'll hunt you every single waking moment!'_**

Then it was gone, Sakura was left to her own thoughts without being bothered but something inside her that sprung. And she was not sure what to do with it.

-

Kakashi have been watching her since she have gotten out of her apartment very early that morning, which he chuckled lightly when she have rushed towards each stores before anyone else got there.

'_Beautiful…' _He admit to himself, _'… a woman like that should be kept free and untouched…'_

'_She deserve to be herself and not be prison by any men…'_

He has taken a deep breath as he continues to watch her.

'_She deserved better…' _He sadly said.

It was a strange feeling that his following Sakura around town for the past 3 hours and he wasn't sure if he should show him self to her or keep on hiding.

Running a hand through his hair, he grunted.

'_This feels so wrong in so many way…' _He sighed, _'I shouldn't be tailing my ex-student and not to mention 'friend' like this…'_

'_Hell, I don't even know why I'm doing this!'_

The feeling was odd and he has never felt it before. He wasn't sure what it was either but he knew it got something to do with the certain pink haired kunoichi.

'_Sakura,' _He began thinking, _'What are you to me…?'_

Kakashi have thought about this a lot, and he has listed them.

Beside Sakura being his former student, she was the only person on team 7 who didn't leave. Both have supported each other, they talked about many things, they have gotten the chance to get to know each other better and during those years, they began to get close.

'… _I'm not sure anymore' _Kakashi thought as he continued to watch the girl.

Sakura was sweet, a talented ninja and any man in Kohona would be lucky enough to have her. She was also, with Gai's comments, is desired by a great number of men.

Kakashi chuckled at this, _'Who wouldn't…?'_

His eyes caught a smile spread on the girls face as she has finally finished with her shopping.

Then he saw it, it was something that gotten the kunoichi's attention. She have leaned over the window display of a jewelry store and eyed a certain item.

A necklace.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Sakura examine it but when her gentle smile vanished, he knew what was up.

'_Must be the tag price' _Kakashi grinned under his mask.

When Sakura took one last look on the necklace, she walked off.

Kakashi took the moment of leaving his hiding place and jumped over in front of the shop.

It wasn't hard to spot of which item was Sakura was checking out. The item was very rare looking and delicate.

'_Just like her…' _He thought.

He eyed the piece and then straightens his back. Disappearing from where he was, he returned on tailing Sakura.

She wasn't hard to find since it her hair was very unusual to anyone else but who cares about that? At that point, Sakura was entering her house but Kakashi have plans of his own that day.

He have thought of it while he was laying on his bed thinking, a smile crept to his hidden lips as he found himself before Sakura's door.

He knocked.

"Coming!" Her voice answered, "Who is it?"

"A man who would like to ask you out for dinner tomorrow night!" Kakashi grinned, _'Going with the flow…'_

He heard running footsteps and shuffling coming from the apartment, a slight frown and concern when he heard her 'ow' inside.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Kakashi turned the knob of the door and found it open, "You should lock your door! I'm coming in!"

And he did just that, when he opened the door and stepping inside. The pink haired kunoichi was nowhere to be found.

"Sakura? Where are you?" Kakashi heard running footstep from upstairs as he sigh and sat down on the sofa.

Sakura emerged from the stairs after 5mins looking flushed.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to see the presents and I had them laid out on the kitchen," Sakura giggled, "I didn't want you to see your present"

Kakashi grinned; she has gotten him a present, which it wasn't new. For the past few years, they have exchanged gifts with each other.

"Oh? Can I have a hint of what it is?" Kakashi smirked under his masked.

"No" Sakura answered plainly.

Kakashi took the moment of looking hurt, "Oh? Why not?"

"Because the last time I've given you a hint, you figured it out before Christmas!" Sakura pointed out, "So, no hint for you this year!"

The silver haired ninja couldn't help but laugh at this, which was true. He did guessed what Sakura have gotten him last Christmas.

"Ok, ok… I won't pursue on it," Kakashi began, "But anyway, I'm here to ask you out on a date…"

Sakura was glad that she has sat down or she would have falling over.

"A date?" Sakura blinked at the man, "You serious?"

Kakashi pout, "What? Do I look that old to ask you out on a date?"

The girl shook her head 'no' and eyed him.

"Your not old Kakashi, your only 36 years old! That's not even considered old in my category!" Sakura pointed out, "You could even be my boyfriend!"

Sakura gasped as she covered her mouth, wishing that Kakashi was heard her but since it was Kakashi, she knew that he did.

Kakashi was taken back as he heard the last part of her sentences; he was having a tough time trying to calm his hearth from bursting out.

"Really? You even consider me as your boyfriend?" Kakashi's voice hold a hint of amusement and teased, "Won't your admires kill me if I've taken away their light and joy?"

He watched her slightly opened her mouth and lick her lips and the faint blush on her cheeks didn't help her hide that she embarrassed.

"T-they mean… n-nothing to me Kakashi," Sakura was stuttering, rare reactions from someone who haven't act like a lovesick girl in years, "Beside, you were asking me out on a date, which I'm accepting!"

If anything, Kakashi would have gotten up and take her into his arms but he hold himself down.

"Great! I'll make an effort and I'll pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow" He said, "I'll see you later!"

With that, he was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving the shock pink haired girl.

Kakashi reappeared just on the roof and squatted down. He was surprise of the kind of reaction he has received from Sakura, he didn't expect that but either way, it made his hearth jumped and race a thousand miles.

He decided to get for a drink for job well done.

"Hey, Kakashi! Sake?" the bartender asked as the jounin stepped inside the pub.

"Yeah, and some tempura…" Kakashi said as he seated himself beside Asuma with Gai and Hatake.

"My eternal rival! What's with the glow?" Gai began.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Your glowing man," Asuma pointed out, "Your whole body language shows it… Did you get lucky last night or something?"

Kakashi chuckled at this, "No, but I did ask a certain kunoichi who is 'desired by all men in Kohona' out on a date tomorrow night…"

Gai have dropped his sake cup, Asuma's eyes was popping out from it sockets and Hatake almost choked on his drink.

"WHAT?" All three men said.

"No way," Asuma was shocked, "You asked 'her' out on a date?"

"Yes, I did," Kakashi answered, "Just 5 minutes ago…"

"My eternal rival has gotten himself a woman!" Gai began, "A beautiful flower of Kohona no less!"

Hatake was still in shock to say anything but he knew what certain kunoichi he was implying to.

Then he pulled himself out of shock, "No way, you asked Sakura out on a date?"

Kakashi just nodded and thanked the bartender.

"What happened to the age different and all that talk yesterday?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi just smiled, "We're ninjas, numbers don't mean shit to us…"

Hatake patted his back, "Man, you got there before I do? That's sad, really sad…"

Hatake had also have his eyes on the pink kunoichi for quite sometime but always chickened out.

"I wanted to take her to the Christmas Party Tsunade-sama have pulled together tomorrow…" Hatake said.

"A party?" Kakashi said, "I didn't hear any of that…"

"Of course not," Gai answered, "She just thought of it today and she's rushing everything out right now! Before 7p.m tomorrow, everyone will know about it! It's held in the center of town…"

With this, Kakashi got another idea. He smiled and then nodded.

"Thanks, now I have another idea where to take my date tomorrow night…"

The three ninjas eyed him.

"Where were you taken her?" Asuma asked.

"A nice dinner, dancing and then a little drink or so…" Kakashi answered, "And a little walk in the snow…"

"Anyway, I better get things together for tomorrow! Later!"

He has paid the bartender, leaving the 3 surprised ninjas.

Asuma laughed, "Who ever knew Kakashi can be romantic?"

"My eternal rival has beaten me more than ever!" Gai sighed, "But at least he won't be alone anymore…"

Hatake didn't say a word but agreed with Gai. For as long as they remembered, Kakashi was always mysterious and kept things to himself, always alone and keeping distance to anyone.

"At least now," Asuma began, "He would open up a bit…"

The other two agreed silently as they drank their sake, giving a silent good luck on their silver haired friend.

-

It was around 8pm when Sakura have gotten some visitors.

"WHAT?" Ino, Tenten and Hinata yelled in shocked.

They just came over to visit Sakura and the kunoichi have told them everything.

"Oh my goodness!" Hinata blushed, "T-that's… oh my…"

"You go girl!" Tenten patted her in the back; "You did more than dinner last night if he decided to take you out!"

Sakura couldn't say anything but bit her lower lip, she have to admit, she was curious.

"I don't know," She started, "Maybe it's another way of saying 'thank you; to someone who made you dinner? Or something like that…"

"Hell no," Ino frowned, "A man like Kakashi can't be that low… Beside that he reads those perverted books, his much more of a man than a dog…"

"And don't get me started! It has nothing to do of his pack of pets!"

All the girls giggled.

"That's wonderful Sakura!" Hinata took Sakura's hand, "I'm so happy for you!"

Sakura blushed, "Wait, wait, wait! Wait just one second Hinata!"

"It's not like he 'asked' me to be his girlfriend!"

Ino grinned, "… yet"

Sakura turned totally crimsoned, "Don't say that Ino…"

"I mean, I just don't know what to think or feel right now…"

The girls looked at her and each have a soft smile on their faces.

Tenten patted Sakura's head, "You'll be fine… just don't think too much and go with the flow!"

Sakura blinked but nodded, "Your right…"

"Anyway, it's getting late…" Ino began, "Have a good night sleep Sakura and don't think too much…"

Sakura smiled, "ok…"

The girls said their goodbyes and left, leaving the more confuse pink kunoichi.

'_Don't think about it…' _She said to her self, _'But how can I?'_

She has taken a bath but her mind was still thinking about a certain ninja.

'_I can't believe this,' _She turned red again and it wasn't because of the hot water, _'…Kakashi, what are you doing?'_

By the time she went to bed, her mind was not at peace. She couldn't sleep.

"Damn it…" She cursed, "I better get some sleep or I'll be cranky tomorrow…"

There was a knock on her window that made her jumped up into fighting position.

"Who's there?" She snapped.

The familiar voice came, "I come in peace?"

Sakura blinked, "Kakashi?"

"Yeah, its me…" Kakashi answered.

Sakura quickly opened the window of her bedroom and there he was. Dressed all in black along with his mask and headband covering his sharingan eye.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" She has moved away from the window to let him in.

Kakashi grinned under his mask, "I just came to ease your mind…"

The pink haired girl blinked, "Ease my mind?"

"Yes," Kakashi took a few steps forward, "I have asked you on a date for a reason and I wish you to be patient…"

Sakura couldn't say a word so she just nodded for understanding.

"Good girl," He said, "Now, why don't you close your eyes…"

"Huh?" Sakura stared, "Why?"

"Just do it Sakura," Kakashi smiled, "I want to give your first holiday gift since you gave me mine yesterday…"

'_Huh? Yesterday?' _Sakura thought and then it came to her, "Oh, the dinner? It was nothing!"

"Sakura, just close your eyes…" Kakashi asked again.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously but obeyed anyway, "Alright…"

Then she did, she closed her eyes. She waited and just then, she heard the sound of rustling cloth.

'_What's going on?' _She bit her lower lip, "Kakashi? What are you…?"

Then she felt it, a soft contact. A warm sensation filled her body, a moment of.

'_Wait…' _Her mind was racing, _'This is…'_

'_Kakashi's lip!'_

Then she felt him pulled away.

"Goodnight Sakura," Kakashi kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams…"

By the time she opened his eyes, he was gone closing the window behind him.

Sakura felt warm all over, she have never felt anything like it.

'His lips,' Sakura touched her pink lips, '… it was gentle' 

Sakura's lips let out a giggle, "Oh my gosh…"

It wasn't much of a thought after that. Sakura have drifted into a sweet dream and couldn't wait for morning.

* * *

**End of A Kiss For The Holiday**

**Next:**

**Dancing under the stars**

* * *

**A/U: **Sorry, I took so long to update and I'm cutting it very close but I'll do my best on the next chapter!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Dancing under the stars

Title: Love Has No Limit

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: M

Coupling: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura 

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the lyrics that I have decided to use on this fiction.

Extra: The lyrics I got from the Cheetah Girls CD 'The Simple Things'

I've created this fiction when I stumble upon an old friend and reminded on something that I thought of would be great to write.

I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**Dancing under the stars**

23rd of December and everything have begun to brighten up.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata have gone over to Sakura's apartment early that day.

"Alright, let see what we got…" Ino grinned, "Hmm…"

She rampaged Sakura's closet. Throwing cloths on the floor.

"Girl, do you have anything sexy beside these child like cloths?" Ino asked.

Sakura glared at her, "Well, excuse me for not having much of a life…"

Tenten and Hinata giggled.

"You have a date tonight and you got nothing to wear," Ino started with a mischievous grin on her face, "It means only one thing ladies!"

"Shopping!" Tenten and Hinata chorused.

Sakura sighed deeply, _'How do I know that she was going to say that?'_

And then it was decided; they were going to go shopping.

-

"You want me to what?" Iruka stared at him question, "Are you serious?"

Kakashi grinned under his mask, "Yup!"

"Are you totally sure about this," Iruka started, "For what I've hear to far, I find this disturbing… and wrong"

Kakashi gave him a playful glare, "Come on now, how can you say that to me?"

The scarred chuunin again eyed him for the 5th time that day. He was shocked to learn that Kakashi have shown some interest on a certain woman, which was also, his former student.

Iruka sighed, "Whatever flows your boat I guess… but Kakashi…"

This time Iruka gave him the most dangerous look, "If you hurt her…"

Kakashi gave him a soft smile, "I won't do such a thing…"

-

"OH MY GOSH!" Ino squealed, "This top is just too cute to past! I'm getting it!"

"Oh, look at this one!" Tenten bit her lower lip, "I can't resist!"

Sakura and Hinata just watched their two friends giggled and squealed over some piece of cloth but the pink haired kunoichi have seen her short black haired friend eyeing a certain dress.

Sakura smiled, "Hinata, if you want to check out that dress… Go ahead, don't let me stop you…"

Hinata blushed, "B-but… I-I… W-well, y-you see, I… umm… I-I just like to…"

"IwanttolookmybestwhenNarutogetsbackfromhismission!"

Hinata said quickly.

Sakura was taken back but didn't get everything the girl has said made any sense, "Come again?"

Hinata took a few deep breath before, "I want to look my best when Naruto gets back from his mission…"

"Whenever that maybe…"

Sakura listened and couldn't help but press a smile on her face, "Aw, Hinata! Go try on that dress, I bet it will look grand on you!"

Hinata meekly nodded and left.

Sakura kept the smile on her face, turning to her other friends who still giggled and crazy over to the other side of the store.

'_Well, I guess I'm on my own on this one…' _Sakura said as she walked over some racks of cloths, _'Hmm… Dress? Two piece or full length?"_

She ran her delicate fingers over the fabrics of clothing and found some few interesting cloths.

'_It won't hurt if I try them on…' _She said.

Sakura have gathered a good number of cloths and walked over to the dressing room, which was beside Hinata.

"Hinata? How are you doing?" Sakura called out, "You ok?"

There was no answer for a moment or two and then.

"I-I'm g-getting this d-dress, Sakura…" Hinata said, "It's cute…"

"Really? That's good…" Sakura smiled as she shed off her clothing and put on some of the cloths she picked, "I'm trying on some various things, well you help me pick?"

"Sure, let me finish dressing up and I'll stand outside for you!" Hinata answered.

"Thanks Hinata, you're a true pal!" Sakura giggled.

-

"Did you get that?" Iruka asked, "It wasn't that hard was it?"

Kakashi sighed as he nodded, "No, it wasn't but…"

"But?" Iruka glanced at him.

"Is there an easier way of doing this without taken so much time?" Kakashi rub the back of his head, "It's too long…"

Iruka glared at him, "If you rush the process, it wouldn't turn out right! You just have to be patient…"

Kakashi sighed sadly as he continued to watch the scarred man before him.

"Now," Iruka began, "You take this and put it there when you have finished with this other one… after that, you can leave it there for a while, of let say about 10mins or so…"

The silver haired eyed each one and taken notes at the same time.

He has to admit, it wasn't difficult at all. It was just time consuming.

"Afterwards, you have to place it here and each have to stick together until it stays there…" Iruka continued, "So, when you're done… You won't have a problem about having it fall apart on you…"

"Iruka, is that one item necessary?" Kakashi eyed one certain item, "She doesn't like those…"

"Not a problem, you can use anything…" Iruka said, "That's just a secondary piece but not important at all…"

"That's good," Kakashi smiled, "Thanks for all your help Iruka…"

Iruka grinned, "Don't blow it Kakashi, it seem to me… That's your finally got caught…"

Kakashi chuckled as he turned to leave, "… so it seems"

-

Sakura giggled as she shown the other girls the outfits she have picked. With the help of her friends, she might get through the day.

"Oh, that top is perfect!"

"You should get that one!"

"You defiantly need to have a better match for that outfit, Sakura!"

"You look hot and sexy! You're going to heat up the man!"

And a few more comments that the girls have said but the shopping didn't stop there.

**"The Simple Things"**

_Its the simple things time to put the lights up  
And decorate the tree look at the snow fall  
Candy cane and sweets going on a sleigh ride  
Feel it in the air having such a good time  
Celebrating everywhere_

_Time for Christmas all of us together never wanna miss it  
The joy all around you know its time like this to see what really  
Counts_

They were having a blast, they modeled each and every cloths they have wore and gone to each and every clothing stores.

_Its the simple things like a Christmas song sing along  
And your ready for the holiday Its the simple things  
The presents under the tree Christmas eve all the fun  
We have on Christmas day _

(yeah, yeah, yeah, oh the simple things)

It was simple, but they enjoyed it. They were very much alive, being together. Just the four of them, girls, and no worries but just having fun.

_Hearing all the sleigh bells opening Christmas cards  
Gingerbread cookies Rudolph cant be far  
Getting cold outside staying warm by the fire place  
Children laughing Santa Claus is on his way _

Time for Christmas all of us together never wanna miss it  
The joy all around you know its time like this to see what really  
Counts

Anyone who looked his or her way at them smiled and laugh at how carefree, four elite female jounin's can be on the holidays.

_Its the simple things like a Christmas song sing along  
And your ready for the holiday Its the simple things  
The presents under the tree Christmas eve all the fun  
We have on Christmas day _

Its the simple things like having all my friends here we can celebrate together  
Its the simple things like knowing Christmas is always on time and this year is even better

They even passed there fellow teammates and friends who just watched them with adoring smiles or just enjoyed how they relaxed and at ease as they wondered around.

"It's good to see them smile and laughing like this," Shikamaru said, "Don't you think?"

Neji and Shino nodded as Kiba and Choji grinned.

_Think about all of the joy it brings its easy to see now  
That what its all about its the simple things oh oh yeah  
Its all about...  
Setting out the milk and cookies Santa's coming tonight  
Like when we're all together having a good time _

Its the simple things like a Christmas song sing along  
And your ready for the holiday Its the simple things  
The presents under the tree Christmas eve all the fun  
We have on Christmas day

Shizune was talking to a caretaker as she noticed the four girls chattered happily with each other. Like they have no worries or troubles.

The woman smiled, _'They're in good spirit… that's good!'_

_Its the simple things like having all my friends here we can celebrate together  
Its the simple things like knowing Christmas is always on time and this year is even better_

The girls arrived at Sakura's apartment at 5:30p.m.

"You sure you don't need anything?" Ino asked, "If you need us, you know where to find us!"

Sakura laughed, "I know, Ino! If I need anything, I'll give you a call or rush on over!"

Ino grinned, "Relax and don't forget to breath!"

"You don't want to pass out during you date!"

"Also, if he got anything to say," Tenten pointed out, "You have to try and listen even if it is boring…"

Hinata just smiled and nodded.

"Anyway, we have to get ready for our dates as well!" Ino waved, "We see you around later!"

"Bye Sakura! Good luck!" Tenten waved and walked away with Ino.

Hinata stayed behind and waited until the girls were out of hearing distant before turning to face Sakura.

"Sakura, I don't know Kakashi very well like you do but," It was rare for Hinata to say words without stuttering or being embarrass, "I have belief that you two have some in common and something about you two have a glow that is warm and sweet…"

Sakura blinked, she never expected it from Hinata to say those words.

"What do you mean Hinata?"

Hinata smiled, "I've seen the two of you together sometimes, just to talk or catch up on old times…"

"You two bring out some warm and a very soft glow when you two are together," Hinata blushed, "It's romantic…"

Biting her lower lip, Sakura couldn't figure out what her friend was trying to say.

"Anyway, just pay attention to your heart tonight and you'll see…" Hinata said, "Believe in your self and listen to your heart!"

"Good luck Sakura!" Hinata wave but before leaving she grinned, "I'll go for that white dress that you've picked out, he will like it very much!"

Then she was gone, running toward the other girls who waited for her patiently. Leaving a confused pink kunoichi.

'_What was that about…?' _Sakura thought, _'Listen to my heart…'_

She then got the point; Sakura began to laugh out loud.

'_How cute,' _Sakura began, _'Oh but Hinata… my heart still can't decide… not yet anyway…'_

'_We will see…'_

Then she remembers the kiss Kakashi have given her, she blushed.

'_Sweet and romantic…' _She said, _'Is Kakashi capable of such things?'_

'_I mean, his kiss was gentle and soft but…'_

Her thought was interrupted by the sound of someone calling her name.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned, "Oh! Shizune!"

Shizune came toward her with a smile.

"How are you? Enjoying your vacation?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I am…" Sakura answered with a smile, "What about you?"

"So and so, nothing much," Shizune sighed, "I'm helping Tsunade-sama finishing up for the party tonight…"

Sakura blinked, "Party?"

"Oh, that's right! She decided to have a party, yesterday for today!" Shizune looked annoyed, "Anyway, she's making an announcement soon about it… You'll hear it, don't worry!"

"I got to get back," Shizune wave, "I'll you later, Sakura!"

With that, the woman left.

'_A party?' _Sakura thought, _'I wonder if Kakashi is taken me there…'_

She went inside her apartment and up to her room.

'_Hmm… 6p.m…' _Sakura looked at the clock on her bedside table,_ '1 hr to go…'_

She smiled, _'Better get ready now…'_

-

Kakashi did make an effort as he promised.

He was dressed in black long sleeve button shirt that was tucked neatly under his black dress pants making him look mysterious and fit.

His hair spiked up and without his usual attire headband, etc… but his mask was present damn that man…

'_Everything is set…' _He said to himself.

He got to admit, he was a bit nervous. Taken a glance of the clock next to the bookshelf, it was already 6:45.

'_15mins left…' _Kakashi rubbed his chin, _'Hmm… plenty of time left and I can't disappoint her now, can I?'_

He grinned under his mask as he sat down on his favorite chair and started to read his favorite book in the world.

A/U: Have any of you notice that this is the first time I have Kakashi read his favorite book? Does anyone care? I bet you do… On with the story!

-

She has been looking over her self for the past 25mins on the mirror.

'_Breath Sakura, breath!' _She told her self, _'Your getting too excited about this date than you suppose to…'_

'_It's just a date with Kakashi and beside, you've been alone with him for more than one occasion!'_

Sakura have curled her hair and pinned it up with a single butterfly pin, which made her hair a little wave and neatly flow some loose hair down her back.

Yes, she made an effort as well.

'_Hey, he did say that he was going to make an effort…' _Sakura felt her face heated, _'I'm just doing the same, right?'_

'_**HELL YES WE ARE!'**_

The answer has made her almost jumped out of her skin.

'_What the hell! Did you have to scream?' _Sakura was annoyed as she put on some eyeliner, _'…what are you doing anyway, I'm doing fine without you'_

'_**Right now…' **_her inner self-taunt, _**'You know where to find me!'**_

Her conscious was too damn happy about all this and Sakura knew why.

'_Well, I can't blame her for being excited, really… It's been such a long time to be actually being out on a date without being rejected…'_

She chuckled at the memory of Sasuke, _'How time passed…'_

-

It was 7pm sharp.

Fireworks have been set off and music can be heard through out the village, which got everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gents," It was the Hokage's voice echo to the speaker, "To celebrate this fine holiday, I have set up a party for everyone on the Town Center!"

"Food is serve and please, come and join us for the celebration!"

With that said, there was a loud cheering crowed could be heard.

-

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this and she was holding her stomach.

'_Oh, that's sweet and hilarious, no wonder Shizune is annoyed!'_

It was about 7:07 when her doorbell rang.

'_Hmm, 7mins late…'_

She walked down the stair with, "I'm coming! Hold on!"

When she has reached the door, she looked through her window and found something interesting. She opened the front door.

"My don't we look stunning?" Sakura teased with a grin on her face, "7mins late, not bad, but I'm surprised at you all the same…"

Kakashi grinned under his mask, "Oh? So you approve?"

Sakura giggled, "Yes, yes… I approve!"

"Well then," Kakashi eyed her, "You look astonishing and radiant yourself…"

With that Sakura blushed.

Kakashi took the opportunity to totally check the woman before him.

She was wearing a white long sleeve v-neck blouse that fit her body like a glove with a matching white ankle length skirt that has jasmine flower imprint on the bottom.

"Thank you, Kakashi…" Sakura shyly said, "Let me get my coat and we can get going… Come on in while you wait!"

She was moved aside to let him in and closed the door behind him.

"I won't take long!" Sakura said as she left for the upper level.

Kakashi have noticed the changed in the room. It was a bit more decorated and homey, he smiled.

'_She made effort…' _He said.

A few minute later, Sakura have appeared again wearing a long semi fuzzy white coat and a small matching purse. Making her look innocent and sweet.

"Ready to go?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Ready when you are!"

Sakura smiled as she led him to the door.

'_It's a lot harder than to look at her in both ways when she dressed like that but it's a lot better than any other colors,' _Kakashi thought, _'She blends with the season…'_

It was snowing but not heavy, it was just perfect.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi hid a smile on this, "You'll see…"

Sakura nodded and remain quite, enjoying the silence beside him.

They have walked for a good 10mins inside the forest and found themselves away from the party that was growing.

'_Hmm… I wonder where he could be taken me…' _Sakura began.

Just then, the sound of waterfall came to her ears.

They came to the clearing and found themselves on the outskirt of the waterfall. The hill was a 10ft dropped and it wasn't so bad but what caught Sakura's attention wasn't the waterfall.

But a small table for two under a white fixed tent with white-lit candles set before her just 7ft away from the streaming water.

"Oh my…" Sakura was shocked.

"Do you like it?" Kakashi asked.

Not trusting her words, Sakura nodded.

Kakashi smiled under his masked as he pulled a chair out to let her seat.

"Please, take a seat…" Kakashi offered, which the girl accepted.

Once seated, Kakashi have left her for 3mins and returned with 4 trays of food. Seafood fried rice, chicken with garlic and 2 bowl of steaming hot soup.

"Fascinating," Sakura began, "You can be romantic as well, learned it from you book?"

"Book 3, chapter 6 when a woman decided to give the man who have shown her affection a chance," Kakashi answered, "He treated her like a Queen… and they have this wonderful moment in the forest…"

"Kakashi! I did NOT want you to tell me THAT!" Sakura turned red as she cut him off, "Gezz, don't give me those mental images!"

Kakashi laughed at this, "Ok, ok… but you asked"

Sakura pout, "Let's start eating and enjoy ourselves, this looks delicious!"

The masked man just chuckled, "Fine, fine…"

It was a few minutes later after they begun to eat. Sakura was very surprise of the taste.

"Wow Kakashi!" Sakura beamed at him, "Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

Kakashi laughed, "I have a very reliable sources… but I won't give that away"

Sakura smirked and continued to eat.

It was romantic, she have to admit. He really did make an effort on this one but Sakura wasn't to give him much credit just yet, the date wasn't over.

The stream was clam and relaxing, enjoyable and the moment was right and with the snow falling, it was perfect.

"How about we join the celebration?" Kakashi suggested, "That way, it will be more exciting?"

"That sounds like a great idea…" Sakura agreed.

After dinner, Sakura was wondering who would clean up the tent, table and chairs. But Kakashi have asked her not worry; it will be gone before morning.

The pink haired girl nodded and walked beside him towards the town.

-

The village party was on full swing by the time Sakura and Kakashi have showed up. People were dancing around the bon fire and the music filled the whole area.

It was likely that about dozen of ninja's have joined the celebration.

"Who is guarding the border and stations?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"They are being switched every 2hrs and by the looks of this, the party is going to be an all night celebration…" Kakashi said.

"Dance with me?"

Sakura looked up to him with a smile on her face.

"I love to…"

Kakashi then took her hand and gentle ushered her towards the crowed of dancing couples.

They have met; Shikamaru with Ino, Neji with Tenten while Hinata danced with Shino, Kiba and Lee.

"Oh, look at them!" Ino whispered to Shikamaru, "They look cute together!"

Shikamaru turned his head at the couple, "Hmm… That's a rare sight…"

Sakura and Kakashi danced along with the crowed and they laugh as they went around the fire.

The stars were glittering while the snowfall but everything was perfect but most of all.

Kakashi was indescribable tonight.

'_His being a perfect and wonderful date…' _Sakura thought, _'Yeah, he earned that much credit…'_

By the time they have left the party it was still lively but the two have decided to take a walk in the park.

Sakura turned to Kakashi, "I have a great time and it was a first from a very long time,"

"Thank you Kakashi…"

Kakashi eyed her and smiled, "Your very welcome…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sakura…"

After that, they were silent once more. They have walked for quite sometime and then Sakura have gotten tired from all the excitement.

Kakashi have walked her home to her apartment, they could still hear the music and cheer from the celebration.

"I wonder how they'll react tomorrow…" Sakura giggled, "I saw Asuma and Gai drink like they've never drank before…"

"Oh that, yes…" Kakashi laugh, "Gai challenged Asuma to a drinking contest which was a good thing for me…"

Sakura titled her head, "Why is that?"

Kakashi grinned and took a step closer to her, "Because I was preoccupied with a lovely woman…"

Sakura blushed at this and wasn't sure how to respond but she knew she got to do or say something.

But she didn't trust her voice, instead, she took the last few step towards him and placed her lips on his.

The man was taken back but the girl didn't steer. He then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed her deeper.

The snow continued to fall.

The villagers are in high spirit.

By the time the two couple pulled apart, it was the 24th of December.

"Sakura, think about this…" Kakashi's voice was husky, "We won't meet today but I would like to hear you answer by Christmas day…"

"What answer Kakashi?" Sakura's voice was no excuse either.

Kakashi pressed his lips against her again then pulled away slowly, "… be mine?"

Sakura gasped but her eyes didn't show fear but surprised, she nodded.

"I'll give you an answer then Kakashi," She said, "Be here on Christmas morning for breakfast?"

Kakashi smiled, "What time?"

"8a.m…" She said.

"I won't be late," He said, "For you, I won't be late…"

By the time they said goodbye and gotten into bed. Neither felt upset or regret, but hope, happiness and most of all…

Love…

* * *

**End of Dancing under the stars**

**Next:**

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

**A/U: **Skipping December 24th! Ok, the next chapter will be updated. Thank you very much for all of your reviews!

Happy Holiday!


	5. Merry Christmas

Title: Love Has No Limit

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: M

Coupling: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura 

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the lyrics that I have decided to use on this fiction.

Extra: The lyrics I got from the Cheetah Girls CD 'The Simple Things'

I've created this fiction when I stumble upon an old friend and reminded on something that I thought of would be great to write.

I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

"_So? Have you decided?" Ino asked, "Have you thought it through like he asked?"_

_Sakura hung her head and sighed deeply, she turned to look at her friend who was sitting on the bed._

"_I thought of it all day…" Sakura leaned against the wall behind her, "I couldn't even sleep because of it…"_

"_The thoughts of being with him, is like a dream and everything just happened so fast that I felt like I'm on a roller coaster," Sakura looked outside the window she was sitting on, "But most thoughts are just of how others will think about us…"_

"_It makes me worry…"_

_Ino sighed, "Does the thought of others disturb you that much, Sakura?"_

"_I really don't know…" Sakura honestly answered, "I'm not sure…"_

"_Sakura, look at me…" Ino began; she waited until her friend turned to look at her._

"_Listen to me… It does not matter what everyone thinks about the two of you being together, it's not of their business either…"_

"_Follow your heart until the end and listen to it, not what other people say…"_

_Sakura was taken back, Ino looked serious._

"_Kakashi must have thought of this also, not just you… but he is willing to give it a try if he have asked you," Ino smiled softly, "If you have special feelings for him Sakura, you should go for it and don't let anyone stand in your way…"_

_Sakura was silent for a long period of time and Ino decided to leave._

"_Listen to you heart, Sakura…" Ino patted her head; "It will lead you to the right path if you just believe in your self…"_

"_I have to go… I have to help my Mother with the flower shop, it's the last day and we're going to be hell of busy! I'll check up on you later, bye!"_

_Sakura sat there, thinking of what Ino have said. She have moved away from the window and sat on her bed._

"_To believe in me…" Sakura whispered, "To open my heart up again for someone…"_

_She hugged her self, "The thought scares me a little but…"_

_Kakashi's smile, his casual body language from the night before was different to all he has shown towards her in the past. It was inviting and safe but the pink haired kunoichi was still unsure._

_And there were his lips._

"_His lips was covered by that damn cloth the whole time," Sakura grunted and then her expression soften, "But I felt the warm sensation of his lips…"_

_She thought of it some more and what have Ino have said to her was like the best idea and also, she can't ignore the **thumping** sound of her demanding heart._

_Sakura chuckled lightly, "I guess… I've been captured but at least this time…"_

"_I'm not feeling this alone…"_

**End of P.O.V**

It was the 25th of December and everyone were opening presents or having Christmas breakfast.

It was 7:45 in the morning.

Sakura have made a final touch on the dinner table, she bit her lip.

"I made a bit much for just two people…" She said but her voice held sadness in them.

Looking outside her kitchen window, the snow still falling.

'_It's been a week but the snow continued to fall,' _She thought as she smiled, "Naruto… Sasuke… I wish you two were home with us for this day…"

The last two member of team 7 have not returned from their mission but Tsunade have told her just the other day that she have received word from the duo, they were safe and alive.

'_At least, they are still with us but I do wish for them to come home…' _She filled the 2 tall glasses with orange juice and another set with water, _'Kakashi should be here soon…'_

She was beginning to feel nervous but excited at the same time. Thanking Ino just the night before for helping her solve her feelings for the silver haired jounin.

"At least now," She began, "I'm confident and sure…"

It was exactly 8a.m when there was a knock on her front door; she went over and peeked on the window. Smiling, she opened the door.

"Good morning," Sakura said, "Come on in and make your self at home, Kakashi!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Don't mind if I do, Sakura!"

He was dressed in black pants and shoes, which he has taken off along with his long jacket, and a matching long sleeve turtle neck shirt.

"What do you want to do first?" the pink haired kunoichi asked, "Presents or breakfast?"

Kakashi thought for a moment before answering, "Breakfast!"

Sakura smiled and lead him to the dining table, "Well then, have a seat and I'll go get breakfast from the kitchen…"

As Sakura disappeared in the kitchen, Kakashi have gone over to the hanger where he have hung his jacket and pulled something small and silver packaged from the pocket.

He has placed it under the small Christmas tree where he found a large amount of presents.

It was neatly been placed aside with some other ones. The large number of items on the left was gifts for her from her friends even from Gai himself.

'_Well, I'll be…' _Kakashi chuckled as he eyed Gai's present for the girl, _'Wonder what that is…'_

He grinned as he placed his present along with the others that was for her and then looked on the right, there were 6 presents.

Two for each member of team seven.

'_Oh?' _He found his presents.

One was a boxed size package and wrapped with a lilac colored wrapper but what caught Kakashi's attention was the other present, it was a 4 inches long and 2 inches wide with silver and pink wrapper.

'_A very interesting choice,'_ He grinned.

But before he could investigate, Sakura have re-entered the room.

"Your not trying to take a peek, are you?" Sakura giggled, "You can open it if you like…"

Kakashi blink but shook his head, "Nah, I'll wait after breakfast…"

Sakura have prepared; pancakes, corn beef, buttery toast with jams, bacon, sausages and eggs.

Kakashi's eyes widen, "Wow, you totally outdone your self…"

Laughing, Sakura answered, "I was hoping that the boy will be home today or before Christmas so I've bought tons of items the day before, I didn't want them to go to waste…"

Kakashi understood this of course; he himself wanted his two former male students to be home for Christmas as well.

"They're fine and I'm sure they want to be here with us as well," Kakashi patted his hand, "They'll be home soon…"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "I'm sure they will return to us…"

"Now, let's begin this feast and if you still have room… I have a strawberry cake on the fridge of your up for desert afterwards…"

Kakashi grinned, "Your spoiling me, Sakura"

Sakura blushed, "It's Christmas…"

Laughing, Kakashi leaned over and kissed her cheek with his forsaken mask still attached, "If that's the case, the boys can take their time on the mission…"

Sakura eyed him, "Why is that?"

With an adoring look in his eyes, he smiled under his mask, "Because I'm enjoying this spoiled moment that you're given me and I feel that I don't want to share it with anyone…"

Sakura bit her lower lip as she pushes him back just a little, "Start eating your breakfast Kakashi!"

Chuckling, Kakashi sat down, "Ok, ok… but we're not done"

Sakura smiled at him, "Of course not…"

She eyed him, Kakashi blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"How are you going to eat with that on?" Sakura pointed on his mask.

Kakashi laughed, "Oh, this thing? I'm taken it off of course!"

Sakura wasn't able to answer back when he have began to remove his mask. To Sakura's surprise, his face was normal.

It wasn't that silly little suggestion that Naruto have said when they were younger.

Kakashi was, well, it was complicated to say in one word.

'**_HOLY SHIT!' _**Sakura heard her inner self scream, **_'HIS A GOD!'_**

'_**Sexy, dangerous and hot! Jump him now!'**_

Sakura blushed as she eyed Kakashi's unmasked face. He was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Find something interesting, Sakura?" He teased as he leaned closer, "What's the matter? Your face is red…"

"Ka-Kakashi…" Sakura began, she unconsciously put her hand on his cheek, "Your handsome!"

Kakashi laugh at this as he kissed the hand that was on his face, "I'm glad you approve of my looks but does that change your feelings towards me?"

Her expression became skeptical but it turned into a smile and shook her head.

"No, it doesn't change anything…" She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, _'Just as I thought, sweet and spicy… Like him…"_

'**_Girl, just jump him! Breakfast and presents can wait,' _**She heard her inner self, it was demanding, **_'Jump this God! Look at him!'_**

'_Will you stop?' _Sakura said, _'… your disturbing the moment'_

Her inner self backed off and murmur her apology, **_'But don't let him get away without being taken by you, you hear me!'_**

With that she was gone again, she smiled.

"Let's eat and then we can have the rest of the day for ourselves…" Sakura said.

Kakashi nuzzled her bare neck, "Can we skip breakfast?"

"You want to waste the food I made effort to prepare for us?" Her voice got a hint of sadness.

Kakashi was taken back as he chuckled, "No, I don't! Let's eat!"

-

It was half an hour later when they have finished.

Kakashi have enjoyed every single bite, he loved her cooking very much. He has helped her with dishes.

"Why don't you sit on the couch while I put these away, I'll be there in a minute…" Sakura suggest, "You can open your presents too!"

Kakashi smiled, he left the room. He has picked up the presents under the tree that was for her and set them to the coffee table, he also took his own.

Sakura joined him about 5mins later and sat beside him, she caress his face.

"Is this ok with you?" She asked, "Being with me?"

Kakashi eyed her, taken her hand and smiled, "I believe, we made it clear already?"

Sakura blinked, she hung her head hiding her crimson face.

Chuckling, Kakashi raised her head and looked into her eyes.

"I want to be with you," He began, "No matter what everyone say…"

"Beside, we already have people who supports us…"

Sakura nodded but she was still unsure.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Kakashi asked, "Is there something else that's bothering you about us?"

She shook her head, "I believe, that you know what exactly what's on my mind Kakashi…"

"I want **them** to accept us…"

Kakashi was taken back at this, he knew who she was referring to as **them** and he smiled softly at her.

"Sakura, they're grown adults…" Kakashi said, "We will deal with them when they return… So, why don't you cheer up and give me that smile that I love?"

Sakura blushed and smiled sweetly at him, "You mean a lot to me Kakashi, more than the boys…"

"I just want you to know that…"

Kakashi kissed her fully and pulled slowly away, "And you mean more to me than anyone, Sakura… Remember that…"

With that, they shared the most passionate kissed. Kakashi have wrapped one arm around her waist and the other on her head.

Sakura was burning, her heart was screaming for more. She have wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Kakashi wanted to taste her even more; he licked her lips for permission to enter. The girl did not deny him.

Her body felt limp and have to hold on to him, he tasted sweet and smelled of spice. She pressed her self to him, her breathing short as she tangled her fingers through his hair.

Kakashi ended the kiss slowly; he eyes were glassy and satisfied.

"Let's not rush this," Kakashi's voice was hoarse, he kissed her forehead, "I want you to be sure…"

Sakura smiled but her breathing was still short, she nodded.

"Let's begin opening presents, shall we?" Kakashi offered, he picked up the nearest from the pile.

"It's from Kiba…" Sakura read the card, she carefully unwrapped the present.

The pink haired kunoichi laughed as she opened the box. Kiba have given the girl a medium sized white fluffy stuffed kitten.

"How adorable!" Sakura squealed as she hugged the stuff tightly, "This is so cute!"

Kakashi grinned as he picked out another present, which was from Gai. The jounin hesitated.

Sakura saw this and grinned, "That was from Gai, he and Lee came by yesterday to give their presents to me…"

Without saying a word, Sakura took the gift from Kakashi. The box was the same size as Kiba and began to open it.

A giggling sound escaped the girls lips as she picked up another stuff toy but this time, it was a black fluffy dog.

"Thoughtful and sweet!" The girl hugged the stuff, "How did Gai knew I have fascination with dogs?"

Kakashi chuckled as he kissed her forehead, "I don't know…"

The girl smiled.

15mins later, she have opened all of the present. Delighted and grateful, she placed them all in an open area. Only one has been placed in her room, the stuff dog.

"Phew! That was so many presents…" Sakura smiled, "Did you get any Kakashi?"

"Just from Asuma, Gai and Kurenai…" Kakashi answered, "Asuma gave me a book of 1000 ways to prevent death, don't ask me why… Kurenai have made me a scarf and a matching gloves, I didn't know she knit…"

"And Gai have given me a watch, does that mean anything?"

Sakura laugh at this, "Where's the watch?"

Kakashi extended his left arm and showed her the silver band watch. Sakura laughed even harder.

"He even got you the large digits," Sakura wipe the tear off her eyes, "Oh, that's funny!"

Kakashi gave the watch on his wrist a frown, "It's my reputation and I'm not about to break it… humph!"

Sakura was holding her stomach now, "Calm down Kakashi, Gai meant well and beside, you did break it…"

Kakashi was taken back and rub the back of his head, he grinned, "Well, today was an exception!"

Sakura stopped laughing and gave him her rarest smile, "Thank you Kakashi…"

"Anyway, here… This is your present…"

She handed him the two present she have gotten from him.

Kakashi didn't wait as he unwrapped the large present first, his eyes widen as he realized what it was.

"Icha Icha Paradise Graphic Art and Illustration!" His mouth dropped, he was about to rip the plastic cover but stopped, _'It would be safer and wise if I wait until I get home…'_

He then turned to the girl; "You went and bought this for me? I thought you didn't like going to those kinds of places.

Sakura blushed at this. Kakashi was teasing her.

"Oh shut up," Sakura pout, "It's the only thing I could think off and beside,"

"That's been autograph by Jiraiya… So it's not just any book…"

Kakashi was totally impressed, he grinned. He opened the second present, which caused him a satisfaction.

"Very nice…" He said as he picked up the silver chain was about at least 10ft or longer, "This is rare, only few people could make these and useful in battles…"

"The chain is just right too, extendable…"

The jounin admired the piece; it was a deadly weapon that could cut into people's flesh. He also noticed that his name was engraved at the starting point.

"How on earth did you manage to get hold of this?" He asked.

"About 2 months ago when I went on a mission for a week to the Sand…" Sakura began, "I saw Tamari and Gaara there, they showed me around… I saw this and got interested, I thought of you at that time…"

Kakashi again kissed her forehead, "I love them, thank you Sakura…"

He then handed her a small box that he have hidden behind him, "This is from me…"

Sakura looked at to him and accept it. Slowly, like the other presents, she unwrapped it.

The box was velvet and squared, she opened it.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped, "Oh my…"

She turned to Kakashi with shock and happiness, "How did you…"

Her eyes went back to her present; it was the butterfly necklace that she dreamed of 2 days ago.

"I have some recourses…" Kakashi grinned.

Sakura gently run a finger through the shape as she let some tears flow down her cheek, she turned to Kakashi and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you very much Kakashi," She said, "I love it!"

Kakashi didn't say anything but held her close. He faced her again as he felt the sensation he have felt earlier, he leaned forward to touch his lips on hers.

He laid her down to the coach as he place himself above her. Everything else was forgotten when they wrapped their arms around one another.

Their bodies were in heat and felt as if they would burn. Hungry, they felt that as well. Anticipation, oh, you have no idea. They were all over each other.

"Ka-Kakashi!" Sakura moaned as Kakashi trailed kisses from her lips to her neck, then up to her earlobe.

Her hands on his back as she pulled him closer, she then ran a hand through his hair.

Kakashi was battling with himself for self control, anymore, he would totally go all the way. He must move away now.

Slowly, he moved off her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to rush anything…" He said but no hint of pain in his voice, he was being patient for her.

Sakura smiled gently but her breathing was hard, she touched his face.

"Your very sweet Kakashi," She pulled his face down and kissed his nose, "Thank you…"

"Merry Christmas Sakura…" Kakashi kissed her forehead for the 3rd time that morning.

"Merry Christmas Kakashi…" She pulled him down again.

Kakashi have rolled her over, so she was on top of him. They lay there just like that and drifted into sleep on each other's arms.

-

They have witness the exchanged between them. They have to be honest that they were shocked, but not angry.

Sasuke was the first to see them and he felt the sign of protectiveness.

Naruto in the other hand was different, he was grinning like a mischievous cat.

"So, what do you think?" Naruto began, "Interrupt them of wait until tomorrow?"

Sasuke sighed, "Well, it will be bad if we burst in there when they're in that position…"

"We wait till morning…"

"Alright then, come over!" Naruto grinned, "We will celebrate Christmas there and beside, Kiba and Shino should be gathering everyone around…"

"What about Kakashi and Sakura?" Sasuke turned his head away from the window and began to walk.

"We will tell them that they're having a nice peaceful Christmas together…" Naruto said, "We ask questions tomorrow, they seem happy being like that…"

"I don't have the heart to disturb them or want to face Kakashi's wrath…"

Sasuke smirked, he knew Kakashi well enough as well.

'_But… Sakura and Kakashi?' _He thought, "I never saw that coming…"

"Me neither," Naruto grinned, "But hey, who said love have limits?"

"Whatever, lets just go…" Sasuke shook his head with a smile on his face.

* * *

**End of Merry Christmas **

**Next:**

**My heart belongs to you**

**A/U: **I thank everyone who loves my story so far and for the reviews! Please, continue to support me!

Merry Christmas everyone!


	6. My Heart Belongs to you

Title: Love Has No Limit

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: M

Coupling: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura 

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the lyrics that I have decided to use on this fiction.

I'm very sorry for the late update! I've been gone for a while but now I'm back!

I've created this fiction when I stumble upon an old friend and reminded on something that I thought of would be great to write.

I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**My Heart belongs to you**

The New Year was a very surprising indeed, a happy New Year. Kakashi and Sakura were happy surprise to see the last two member of Team 7 the day after Christmas standing right outside Sakura's apartment baring with gifts.

Also, the newly couple were shock of finding out that the two boys have witnessed the heated exchanged between them the day before.

They were also shock of the information that the two boys are happy and supportive of their relationship.

Alas, this was almost 4 weeks ago.

During the last day of Kohona's celebration New Year's day everyone has made it a party to remember.

**P.O.V**

Hell must have frozen over. Because everyone have no care in the world, all of Kohona have gathered for the New Year, even Neji broke a smile and actually gotten drunk with the help of Kiba and Choji. Ino and Shikamaru announced their engagement before the whole town. Hinata even build up the courage to take hold of Naruto and kiss him after the countdown, which of course Naruto returned.

_But what got everyone to stare with shock and surprise was when a certain silver haired ninja kissed a woman with pink hair._

_Even Tsunade have stopped in her tracks to stare, she grinned._

"_My word…" She said to no one particular, "I say it's about time that man got himself settled…"_

_Gai was beaming with a grin on his face looking proud at Kakashi but his attention came to a halt and turned his way at his younger replica beside him._

"_Lee?" He said, patting the young boy's shoulder._

"_You sort of noticed haven't you?"_

_Lee has the softest look and tears on his eyes as he nodded; he wiped them off his face._

"_For quite sometime after Kakashi returned from his mission…" the boy answered, "As long as he cares and loves her, I'll accept defeat…"_

_With that, the young green beast of Kohona left the bright and lively area of New Year with a heavy broken heart…_

**End of P.O.V**

It's almost two months now and everything went back to normal.

Sakura have just finished her shift at the Hospital after giving 5 major injured Jounins a treatment from a deadly mission near the Sound Country.

She sighed deeply as she changed her white attire to her normal ones.

'_After all this years, the Sound country is still angry and rebellious even without Orochimaru…' _She walked out from the locker room and out from the hospital.

The weather was still cold but the snow has come and goes; the sun was setting, telling everyone that night was coming.

"Need a companion to get home?" the voice came from behind her but she wasn't alarmed, she knew who it was.

"Sasuke, aren't you going over to Naruto's with the other boys tonight?" Sakura turned her head to the side a little until the boy – no, man – was right beside her.

"I won't be miss for a little while and beside," Sasuke smirked as he ruffled her hair a little, "It's been a while since we have a peaceful chat…"

Sakura smiled and poked him on the side, "That's because either Naruto is pulling you along with him everywhere or running away from your fan club!"

Sasuke laugh at this and nodded, "Yeah, it's either one or the other… sometimes both…"

Sakura looked up to him, he was a tad taller than her but looking almost the same when they were younger.

"I'll always be your number one fan Sasuke, remember that…" Sakura teased.

"My one and only" Sasuke said in a very dramatic tone of voice, "Oh those were the days…"

Sakura's eyes widen as she pushed him with a playful glare, "Ah! How dare you! Mr.-I'm-Too-Cool-For-Anyone! You weren't Mr. Sunshine yourself back then either!"

This earned both of them a laugh and began to walk towards Sakura's apartment.

"Are you happy with him?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Sakura turned her face to him but didn't stop walking. She smiled, "Yes, I am…"

Sasuke didn't face her but smiled anyway, "That's good…"

"If he hurt you in anyway, let me or Naruto know… We will give him a good beating…"

Sakura giggled, "Oh? Can you two keep up with him now?"

"One way of finding out…" Sasuke answered, "Have lunch with me tomorrow at the usual spot?"

"Yeah, I'll love that!" she answered.

"Ok then, I better head over to Naruto's before he sent a search party…" He chuckled at this; "I'll meet you there at noon, ok?"

"Alright, goodnight Sasuke and don't you get drunk!" She waved as the man laugh and sprint away.

Sakura turned and found her self-standing in front of her apartment, she laughed. They have talked all the way without noticing where she was.

"Something that always happens when I'm having a good time," She pulled out her key and unlocked the door, "Well, at least that took my mind off my work…"

"But you didn't let of those men die," the voice said behind her, "I'm glad you cheered up after seeing those men after that situation…"

Sakura giggled, she didn't need someone to tell her who it was behind her.

"Between you and Sasuke, I could never get why you pop in and out of nowhere like that but I always know when Naruto is around thou…"

She earned a laugh from the figure behind her.

"Kakashi? aren't you suppose to be at Naruto's tonight too?" She asked as she stepped side her apartment followed by the silver haired jounin.

"It's too early…" He answered lazily.

Sakura turned and stare at him, "… your 30mins late…"

"Exactly, I'm waiting for another 30mins or so!" He grinned under his mask, which he pulled down to his chin, "Don't you want me here?"

Sakura was taken back and looked up to her unmasked boyfriend.

'_Boyfriend…' _She thought as she looked at him from head to foot and up again, _'It's strange but it feels right somehow…'_

She smirked, taken a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hmm… what do you have to offer?"

Kakashi thought for a second and then snaked his arms around her waist, "A very good back massage? You looked tensed during your shift today…"

Amused and interested, "Oh? The great Kakashi Hatake can give a good massage? I'm curious…"

"You don't know half of it," he wickedly whispers at her ear, which caused her whole body to shiver, "Why don't I give you a demonstration?"

Sakura felt her self being picked up and carried up to the stairs towards her room. Kakashi kicked the door open without doing any damaged.

"One of these days, that door is going to get replace for being kicked each time you come over," Sakura giggled as she was put down on the bed, "Is there anything you need?"

Kakashi have taken off his headband, revealing the dangerous weapon he uses in battle. Sakura just smiled up to him knowing that he won't use it against her; she took off her headband as well.

"Why don't you changed into a t-shirt or tank top," Kakashi said as he tore off his jacket, "You can wear whatever underneath…"

Grinning wickedly, "You don't want to see me with just on a t-shirt or tank top?"

She was teasing and they both know it. Kakashi kissed her forehead as he ran a finger down her shoulder, trailing kisses to her cheeks and jaw. Stopping before her lips.

"I won't complain if you stand before me naked, it would be more pleasurable if you ask me…"

Heat overcome her whole body and she knew for sure her face was flush as well, damn, Kakashi know how to backfire but it doesn't mean she can't do the same.

"Oh? Is that right?" Her breath tickled his face, "Maybe I should…"

Since they have began seeing each other, there was moments of getting into something hot and passionate but Kakashi always stop it before it get further, making sure if it's what she wants.

Kakashi leaned forward and caught her lips with his; he was kneeling before her on the bed between her legs. A hand cupped her face while the other on her hair.

Sakura gave him a teasing nibble on his lower lip, licking it and kissed him again. Opening her mouth to invite him in as he accepted quickly. Teasing each other as Kakashi lay her on the bed, him on top.

He felt his body heated as his pants began to feel very uncomfortable. Groaning with anticipation and his head screaming for him to wait, Kakashi pushed them aside as he listened to the main voice within himself, his heart.

'_This feels right and she's inviting me,' _He said to himself as he began to unzip the Chinese top she favors, revealing her white tank top underneath, _'Damn, I don't know how long I can hold on of not touching her…'_

It's been long ago that Sakura stopped wearing shorts and changed into a pink silk looking pants that hung on her long slender legs that matches her top.

He was between her legs still and he knew for sure that he was hard, taken note that she notice it when he gentle place it on her origin.

Sakura's mind was getting wild ideas and she felt that her whole body was on fire. She has pulled up Kakashi's black shirt up a little and running her hands on his bare body.

'_I'm not letting you get away this time Kakashi,' _She oath silently, _'By this, you should know my answer…'_

She was getting a little impatience, she tug his shirt up as Kakashi obligated enough to let her pull it off him. For the first time, Sakura have the eyeful of seeing Kakashi topless in a different sense.

Sakura have not seen Kakashi as her teacher anymore for such a long time but an equal jounin and teammate but now, he was her lover.

Continuing the duel with their tongues. Kakashi ran a hand under her tank top, brushing her covered breast with his palm. Moving her bra upwards as he cupped her full-grown breast.

Sakura moan as Kakashi pinched her nipple playfully making it hard from excitement. She felt his other hand run down her side to the back of her body until it reached her butt giving it a small squeezed, she yelp just a bit.

'_I'm not waiting anymore…' _Kakashi decided.

He broke off the kiss just for him to pull the tank top off of her, revealing her white lace bra that covered one breast and the other proudly showing itself before him. Bending down, he nip the harden nipple. Licking around it as he reached behind Sakura to unclasp the fabric.

Once free and removed, he put a hand on the other breast and began massaging it while capturing the harden nipple between two fingers.

Sakura felt her body rushed into flames, she have never in her life felt anything like it. It was good, dangerously good. She moaned, her body asking for more.

It was all Kakashi needed to gain up his courage to reached for her pants. Pulling them down, revealing the matching white-laced panties. Removing the object all together, he trailed kisses from her chest to her neck. Capturing her lips again with his hand exploring her body.

Burning, yes, that was the sensation she was feeling. Sakura couldn't keep her mind straight. She didn't know what to do; it was new to her.

Kakashi trailed his hand down to her stomach and moved lower between her legs until he found what he was looking for.

Sakura gasped, her face flushed. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and pulled him closer, hiding her embarrassment.

She was wet, ready. Innocent and untouched, he smiled to himself. A stroke her with a single finger, making her shiver. Parting the lips and touched her core, she moaned. Slowly, to be gentle, he inserted one finger inside her.

Sakura's eyes shot opened as she felt her inside being opened. She felt his fingers, in and out. It was ecstasy that she never felt before.

"Ka-kashi!" Sakura whimpered, "That feels good…"

Kakashi kissed her neck and made his way down, spreading her legs as he does so. He trailed kisses down her chest to her stomach moving closer to her core, he placed a single kiss.

If it was possible, the temperature went off the scale. Sakura gasped as she ran her fingers through Kakashi's hair, he was inserting one finger and his tongue tasting her core.

Without hesitation, Kakashi pulled down his pants. He was hard and ready for her and so she was for him. There was no turning back.

"Ka-kashi… w-what about Na-ruto's party?" Her words were heavy from breathing and eyes closed.

"They won't miss me…" Kakashi answered hoarsely, "I need you Sakura…"

Sakura let out a small giggled, "Good, 'cause you won't be going anywhere tonight…"

Kakashi grinned as he moved up to kiss her lips, "I don't plan on going anywhere Sakura…"

"Are you ready for me?"

Sakura looked at him in the eyes, she was love and compassion reflecting her own.

"My heart belongs to you Kakashi," Sakura kissed his lips, "I'm yours for the taken…"

Taken her lips to his, he kissed her long and hard. He placed himself between her legs and slowly guiding it to her entrance. Knowing she was a virgin, he knows she will be in a bit of pain.

The first push took her breath away as her body felt her self-being torn apart slowly from the inside. Kakashi was trying to be gentle as possible, slowing it down until she gets use to the plain.

It took a moment or two but Kakashi found himself buried deep within Sakura. He held her, cradling her head against his chest as he felt her relax on his arms before making a slow motion.

Sakura was out of words; she can't explain what she was feeling. All she could do was follow his lead, her body ache for more as Kakashi begin to speed up a little. She felt him, big and hard while she was wet and slick.

Kakashi speed up a little more, she was starting to get tighter around him. He was close but he was making sure both of them come at the same time.

Sweaty and out of breaths, they couldn't hold on much longer.

"Ka-kashi!" Sakura whispered his name against his ear, "I'm coming…"

"I can't hold on either," Kakashi kissed her neck, "Sakura…"

Then the release came. Leaving both of them breathless and tired. Bodies still tangled but neither cared, Kakashi reached down for the sheet to cover both of them. He wrapped his arms around her slender body as she did the same.

Words were not needed. They didn't have to. All they need was to look at each other's eyes and they know what the other wants to say.

I love you… 

They both smiled at each other as they closed their eyes to sleep, knowing tomorrow is a new step for their future together…

* * *

**End of My Heart belongs to you**

**Next:**

**I will wait for you**

* * *

**A/U: **I thank you for your patience! I apologize for the delay of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks!


	7. I Will Wait For You

Title: Love Has No Limit

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: M

Coupling: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the lyrics that I have decided to use on this fiction.

* * *

**I will wait for you**

"Naruto, you're an idiot!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled his friend out of the ruble of rocks, "I told you to move!"

Naruto grunt, "Yeah, well that bastard didn't want to stay down when I told him to!"

"Damn, you're so reckless! Next time, I'm not going to help your ass when you're in trouble!" Sasuke crossed his arms, "Let's go, we have to tied these jerks up and return to the village."

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto gave him annoyed look as he absently pulled a man under the rocks with bumps and bruises on his face and body.

As they finished tying put the 5 idiotic bandits who wanted to take over Kohana, **(IDIOTS) **the boys headed home.

* * *

"Kakashi, wake up! Your going to be late!" Sasuke nudged Kakashi to wake, "The Hokage isn't going to be very happy with you! Come on! Wake up!"

"Ermmmm… 10 more minutes…" Kakashi mumbled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Sighing, she grabs the pillow on Kakashi's head and pulled. It caused Kakashi to fall off the bed.

"If you get into trouble, you will be sleeping alone tonight!" Sakura warned.

Kakashi's ears perked up. Just a blur, he have taken a shower, dressed, ate his breakfast and brushed his teeth. Before leaving, he gave Sakura a memorable kiss of the day.

"See you tonight!" Kakashi smiled then put on his masked and disappeared.

Sakura sighed, "What am I do about that man…"

Shaking her head, she fixed the bed. She did the dishes and tidy up around the house. Double checking, she smiled to leave. It was past noon when she reached the doors of the Kohana Hospital when she heard the all to familiar scream of a man.

"SASUKE! YOU DAMN BASTARD!" It was Naruto, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sakura was just stepped in – in time to witness Naruto is a white hospital robe chasing the grinning Sasuke.

"My two other boys," Sakura rub the bridge between her nose when she noticed the swelling right arm of Naruto.

"Naruto, stop it!"

Naruto stopped in mid air and turned to face Sakura.

"Hey, it's Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved with his swelling arm.

Sakura moved closer to him and automatically took hold of Naruto's right arm, "What happened?"

Naruto laugh, "It's nothing! I just got carried away like always and my arm got hit by poison, it's been taken care of! I just got the antidote injected in me!"

Sakura frowned, "Naruto!"

Naruto stood in attention from the sound of her voice.

"You will get something to eat, you take the medicine that the nurses have given you and go-straight-to-bed! Am I understood?" Sakura heavily instructed with fire in her eyes.

Naruto gulped and nodded, not trusting his voice. Behind him, Sasuke was chuckling his laugher when Sakura turned to look at him.

"And you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke immediately stopped laughing and looked at her.

"You will get a decent rest today! No hustling around for either of you, that's including training or horse playing around! Both of you! Go-home-now!" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Yes, ma'am!" both boys answered as they hurriedly left the hospital, leaving only their trail of dust.

Sakura sighed deeply as she turned around. Forgetting where she was while scolding her boys, she noticed the workers and patients were looking at her funny. She gave them a wave and a smile.

"Good afternoon!" Sakura sweetly said and left to her office.

Once inside, she leaned against her office door. Sakura was silent for a moment then began to laugh. 'Oh-my-gosh! The look of their faces, that was so funny!'

'I should tell that to Kakashi tonight when he gets home!'

Just then, there was a knock on her door.

"Miss Sakura? There is a patient waiting for you at room B-081. Also, F-005 is acting up again." A nurse said at the other side of the door.

"Thank you," Sakura answered, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, ma'am!" then the nurse left.

Sakura smiled as she tied up her hair back. Putting on her white hospital robe and small equipments on the side pockets, she left her office.

'Time to get busy' she said to her self.

* * *

"What kind of danger are you dealing with, Mr. Merhcant?" Tsunade asked the man before her, "Why should I lend you my best jounin?"

"Do you have any idea how much a jounin's services would cost you?"

The man didn't look bothered but simply smiled, "I know the cost of services Hokage-sama and I assure you. I am ready to pay any price."

"You see, I have something in my position that must be delivered to the Snow Country. It is very urgent that I must transport this item safely and out of harms way."

The man sighed, "You see, the man who have ordered this package was exiled from the Snow Country. Leaving behind his Wife and 3 children, they were not allowed to go with him."

Tsunade listen, skeptically believing the man words. The merchant opened his caskets of goods and have taken out a small wrap package.

"I am a honest Merchant Lady Hokage and I do my deliveries just the same for everyone." He removed the wrap around the packaged and held it before the Hokage, "Your gate keepers have seen this item and have searched my casket. There is nothing I held that is dangerous but they are all priceless and belongings of my customers."

Tsunade was shocked. The package held the most beautiful jeweled necklace, a gold hairpin, a silver bracelet and a headband of the Snow Country.

"The man who has asked me to deliver this package has passed away and have asked me to deliver these items to his family." The merchant carefully wrapped the items again and place them back to his casket.

"I am just honoring a noble man's wish."

Tsunade sighed and thought it through, then decided.

"Alright, I will lend you one of my best jounin but first." Tsunade eyed the man, "What's the danger behind your travel."

The man nodded, "The necklace that I have showed you is the priceless. No one could create such beauty even if they tried. The ninja who have passed away was also a man with talent."

"He has created the jewel with his own hands…"

"A man made jewel can be replicate by another," Tsunade said, "What's so special about this one?"

"This one was created by a piece of a meteor that has fallen from the sky, the burning lava of Mt. Tzu and gold." The man answered, "You see, it's impossible for any other to replica the necklace and so, it is in demand by jewel thieves and others who is controlled by greed. Then mysterious figures have been following me wherever I go…"

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

With that, the merchant explained some more.

There were a couple of times that Tsunade's eyes widen and gasped. The merchant continued his story until he was out of breath and finished.

Tsunade nodded, "I shall send you my best jounin, Mr. Merchant. Please, stay at the Inn and you shall be on your way by morning."

The man looked delighted and relieved, "Thank you, thank you very much! Lady Hokage!"

"Here is my payment! This should cover everything!"

Tsunade was shocked, deadly shocked. The man just paid 1,000,000 yen.

"I shall wait at the Inn then!" the merchant bowed and left the shocked Hokage.

It was 5 minutes later when Tsunade recovered and sighed.

"Damn, most people would just pay 50,000 yen for a jounin." She breathed out, "Oh well, might as well send my best one…"

"She is not going to be happy about this…"

And at that moment, her door opened.

"You called for me, Lady Hokage?" It was Kakashi.

Tsunade sighed and then nodded, "You're just in time, I have a client for you…"

Kakashi nodded.

* * *

It was passed 7pm when Sakura got home. She have taken a quick shower and prepared dinner. Kakashi should be coming back soon as well.

"Hmm… Pork and veggies tonight…" She said as she began chopping various veggies as she hums a melodic tune.

Quietly, Kakashi made his way inside the house without the being detected. He grinned under his unmasked. Then when he was right behind her, he gently wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist from behind, shocking her.

"Hi beautiful, what are you cooking?" he kissed her neck.

"Kakashi! You scared me half to death!" Sakura frowned, "I could have cut you with the knife!"

Kakashi laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't resist! Hmm… Pork and veggies? Nice!"

Sakura smiled, "I thought you would like it. How was your day?"

"I did chores, I accompanied a Lord and his son to the near by village where he was reunited with his wife and sister, then I had to save a man's life from his abusive wife…" Kakashi continued on, "My last chore was to make sure Naruto and Sasuke were at home resting…"

Sakura smiled, "I saw them earlier today, and you should have seen it!"

As Sakura told her story while making dinner, Kakashi listen and laughed when she was finished.

"Everyone was staring at me," Sakura giggled, "How are they?"

"Naruto was sleeping when I checked up on him but Sasuke was meditating when I went over his place." Kakashi said, "But they both have taken their meds and Sasuke promised to get rest so you shouldn't worry."

"Good, I told them to!" Sakura proudly said.

Dinner was a success and they have talked some more. When they have cleaned all dishes and put thing away. They have both retired to their room.

"Oh yeah, Lady Hokage called for you earlier today after your chores. What happened?" Sakura asked as she pulled down the covers.

"She has a mission for me," Kakashi answered, "I have to look after a merchant…"

"Ah I see." Sakura looked at him, "To where?"

Kakashi sighed and then kissed her forehead, "Snow Country…"

Sakura smiled, "Ok, then you'll be gone for a month."

Kakashi suddenly hugged her that Sakura gasped; he closed his eyes and held her closer.

"It's an A-rank mission Sakura…" he admitted, "I just want you to know that…"

Sakura felt her heart stop a few beats. Her mind was trying to mend Kakashi's words as she played it over and over.

Kakashi was going into a dangerous mission. Meaning he is putting his life in the line to protect the merchant.

Slowly, Kakashi put two fingers under her chin and carefully raised it so he could look at her in the eye.

"I love you, no matter what happens…" Kakashi kissed her fully in the lips, "I'll do anything in my power to return to you in one piece…"

"So please, wait for me…"

Sakura just found happiness and now this. It was like a roller coaster that keeps going down and not rising up. It was hurting her inside.

Sakura's eyes fogged up from her tears and nodded. "Be one with me and make it last…"

"Of course" Kakashi kissed her eyelids, "I'll give you anything you desire…"

"I love you," Sakura murmured to his ears to hear, "I will wait for you…"

Then that night, they have shared a moment that would last until they meet again, praying to the heavens that they will be together again soon. They are soul-mates that have found each other.

* * *

**End of I will wait for you**

**Next:**

**Beautiful**

* * *

**A/U: Thank you for your patience and reviews! I am very sorry for the wait for this chapter! I will try my best to update a.s.a.p! Review appreciated!**


	8. Beautiful

Title: Love Has No Limit

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: M

Coupling: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the lyrics that I have decided to use on this fiction.

* * *

**Beautiful**

"_I love you," he whispered in her ear as he deepened himself inside her core, "No matter what happens, I love you"_

"_Ka-kakashi, I love you so much," her tears came, "Come home to me no matter what…"_

"_I will do everything for you Sakura," Kakashi kissed her eye lids, "You're everything to me…"_

_Kakashi pushed harder inside her. They were both gasping for air but continued on. Making love like there was no tomorrow. Holding on as of their lives depends on it._

_They were moving in rhythm and in a same slowly but pleasuring speed. Kakashi pulls out just a little and thrust all the way inside her. Savoring each moment of time they have with each other. _

_When only God is the only one who knows what would happen to him in his journey. _

_Slowly, he felt his climax reach him and felt Sakura tighten around him but he slowed his pace. No, he wanted this to last a little longer. They both deserved that much. Taken their time will give them enough hope of being together again and which would give them courage to keep the moving._

_Sakura was crying out of pleasure as she made her release, Kakashi wasn't far behind._

_He rolled off her but held her tight, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent. Brushing her hair with his finger, he was going to miss her so much._

_Sakura held on to him, her eyes closed as she dreamed of pleasant things but in the back of her mind. She knows better to hope of a bright future._

_For a ninja, their lives are in the deep end and death is only around the corner if they were careless._

"_I'll wait for you forever Kakashi," She said suddenly in her sleep, "Or I'll stay alone until I'm reunited with you…"_

_Kakashi's eyes widen as he listened to her words. Closing his eyes again, he began to cry silently._

"_I love you my dear flower," he kissed her forehead, "I'll do anything to come home to you…"_

_Then sleep came over him. Enjoying his night with the woman he loves._

That was two months ago and everything was smooth and going about around the Hidden Leaf Village of Kohana.

Sakura breathed in the misty air; it was becoming cooler everyday as winter comes. She gracefully tucked her strand of hair away from her face as she walked towards the Hokage's Office.

As she climbed up the set of stairs, she noticed something at the corner of her eye. Down below, Naruto and Sasuke entered the grounds. They were arguing, again.

Sakura smirked as she continued her way towards the Hokage's office, she knocked on the door.

"Come on in Sakura" Tsunade's voice answered.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama," Sakura entered, "You called for me?"

Tsunade was looking down at a piece of parchment before her then looked up to her young apprentice. She smiled.

"Ah, Sakura, yes, I did call for you," Tsunade answered, "Wait a little while until your two companions arrive…"

"I just saw them entered the compound on the way here," Sakura answered, "They should be here in a few minutes."

And she knew exactly. Sakura have timed the boys regularly and it never failed her before.

'5…4…3…2…1…' she silently counted.

With perfect timing, there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in, Naruto and Sasuke!" Tsunade called out.

The boys entered and were both surprised to see Sakura.

"Awesome! A mission for the three of us," Naruto grinned, "It's been a while too!"

Sasuke just smiled at Sakura.

Tsunade smirked, "Yes, well, the mission is an easy one…"

"You're to deliver this package to the Sand Country," Tsunade placed a small like treasure box before them, "The client is someone you are all familiar with…"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura blinked.

"The package in for the Kazekage…"

Naruto grinned as Sasuke groaned. The Kazekage of Sand Country, Gaara, wasn't Sasuke's favorite person in the world.

Gaara has a grudge against him still.

"So, the mission is to deliver the package and then return home." Sakura nodded, "That's a simple mission, and we will leave as soon as possible."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"Good, then have a safe journey the three of you," Tsunade smiled, "Either way that the mission is simple, still be cautious on those around you."

"Yes, ma'am!" the three answered before leaving the room.

Not long after the reunited Team 7 left, Shizune, Tsunade's trusted assistant entered the room.

"Having her go on a mission is good for her," Shizune said, "She looked so alone and distant since he left, it's been two months."

Tsunade looked outside her window just in time to see her favorite pink haired apprentice and her two boys exited the building. Naruto and Sasuke began arguing for God only know many times that day while Sakura plastered a half meaningful smile as she listened to them bicker.

"Yes, it will be good for her to leave the village for a while," Tsunade sighed, "I've already mentioned Sakura's current condition to the Kazekage."

"Gaara is worried in his own way that he has decided to keep her and the boys in Sand for a while until Sakura loosen up a bit."

Tsunade turned and looked at Shizune, "I refuse to lose my young apprentice to depression…"

Shizune nodded, "She's too much of a treasure in this village…"

Tsunade leaned back on her chair and sighed deeply, "The truth, Shizune, I'm beginning to regret sending Kakashi on that mission…"

Looking down at the folded letter at the corner of her desk, she looked at it sadly.

"His last report sounded cold and brutal." Tsunade closed her eyes, "His fighting his way back as fast as he could."

Shizune looked at her, "Did you mention Sakura's condition without him?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I kept that subject unanswered but he kept on asking about her condition and her welfare."

"I don't know what to do…"

Tsunade buried her face in her hand, "If I tell him she's depress, his either going to turned around and return home or rush this mission and get himself hurt or even killed."

"If that happened, it's either Sakura goes into a deep depression and become a non-living human being without a care in the world or…."

Shizune bit her lower lip. Knowing too well what the Hokage was about to say.

"No, I mustn't say anything to him about her condition and I didn't want Sakura to worry even more when she is already going out of her mind because of him." Tsunade groaned, "I have a love-sick couple who are in deep between death and insanity when I can't even afford to lose either one of them."

Shizune agreed.

Kakashi was one of the top Jounin they have and Sakura was their miracle medic-nin that matches the Hokage's strength.

"I can't risk their lives," Tsunade sighed, "They're strong and they are going to remain that way until they are together again."

"I can't have both of them lose hope…"

* * *

A few hours have passed and the united teams 7 have made their way through the forest by foot. Naruto was in the lead while Sasuke and Sakura walked a few feet behind him. 

"Naruto, slow down…" Sasuke called out, "Sand Country isn't going anywhere you know…"

Naruto turned and grinned, "You're just slowing down because you too scared to face Gaara, Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at him, "I'm not scared of him, idiot, I can take him anytime, anywhere."

"Yeah, right, I was the only one who ever beaten Gaara!" Naruto said proudly, "And no one else has beaten him!"

Sasuke smirked, "You lost to me, idiot! It only means that Gaara has no chance with me either!"

Then the argument started, again.

Sakura sighed, they were given her a headache from all that arguing but she doesn't want it either other way. She loves her boys dearly and she won't change them for the world, which is just how they acknowledge each other even if they are being annoying and loud about it.

Only an idiot would believe the two can't stand each other like they use to when they were children. Those who have been around the two only know the truth. Naruto and Sasuke are best-friends as they are to Sakura. The three of them have become closer after Sasuke returned.

Sakura looked up, even thou the tall and thick trees have covered most area of the sky. The sun always finds its way around it.

'Through thick and thin,' she though, 'It always comes through the end…'

'Like we all have…'

She softly smiled, the first time in awhile as she looked at her boys.

'Yeah, we always have some luck when were in the deep end.'

Sighing, she suddenly made up her mind. Speeding her steps and stopped when she was between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ok, ok, ok… That's enough you two!" Sakura grinned, "It's been a while since the three of us went on a mission together so let's have fun while were at it, for me?"

Naruto and Sasuke blinked then smiled at her as they put their arms around her shoulder at the same time.

"Sakura-chan, your right! We should have fun," Naruto beamed, "You're so smart!"

Sasuke just grinned. The three of them laugh and joked at each other as they continued their journey but neither of the boys removed their arms around her.

While they walk towards the exit of the forest both Naruto and Sasuke thought of the same thing as they listen to the sweet laughter of their female companion.

'Kakashi, you better come home soon or she will drown from depression and heart ache…' they both thought.

"You know, boys, this is actually nice," Sakura said as they finally made it out the forest, "The three of use again just like old times except Kakashi isn't here with us but all the same, it's nice."

"I miss this…"

Sasuke removed his arms first, "If only I listened to Kakashi. None of those things would have happened and I only regret by leaving you guys behind for my own selfish needs."

Naruto was next to remove his arms, "Dude, faith has its own funny way of getting into our lives and we can't change the past. We can only walk the path we have chosen now."

Sasuke nodded his agreement.

"Before, we were all the lowest bunch of kids in school." Sasuke smiled as she though of the times they have gotten into trouble, "The failure, the brain and the top class… but now…"

"We are the newly three Sanin of Kohana…"

Proudly, she looked at both of them.

"Two ANBU and a Jounin Medic-nin…" she giggled, "We're not bunched of rug rats anymore aren't we…"

Sasuke and Naruto laughed at this.

"Seriously, I just thought we were just the pathetic group even thou we had a very perverted teacher," Naruto pointed out, "But still, Kakashi came through for all of us…"

Sasuke looked down and sighed, "Yeah but I was just too stubborn to listen to him in the end thou. I can't believe they have forgiven me, well, some have anyway…"

Naruto patted him in the back, "Man, don't be depressed now! It's a long time ago and like they said, 'don't dwell on the past and live for the future' some saying like that"

Sakura giggled, "His right, Sasuke, don't dwell…"

Sasuke looked at her, "How about you? Are you alright?"

With that, Sakura stopped walking and looked at him, "What?"

The boys stopped as well and stared at her.

Naruto smiled softly, "its ok to be worried Sakura, and we miss him too. Well, not as much as you do but we do care about him."

"We just don't want you to cry at night worrying about him," Sasuke added, "It's not the first time he have done an S rank mission and Kakashi always kept his promises no matter what circumstances it is."

"He would want you healthy and happy Sakura-chan," Naruto patted her shoulder, "Cheer up, ne? He will come back home to you."

Sakura was moved and close in tears but held them back. Her boys knew her very well indeed.

"Beside," Naruto grinned, "What type of an idiot would leave such a beautiful woman like you behind?"

"Only a fool would leave you behind and not come back Sakura" Sasuke added.

Sakura laughed then, "You two are so full of it!"

She gave both of them a nudge and smiled softly, "But I thank you both of trying to cheer me up and I'm sorry I worried you."

"I just couldn't help my self but worry about him. It's been two months and no word but seriously, I just haven't been feeling very well and I get motion sickness for no reason at all."

"You must have exhausted your self from all that work in the hospital." Sasuke patted her back, "We will retire early when the sun set and we will give you some time in the morning…"

"But Gaara…" Sakura was cut off by Naruto.

"Wouldn't mind us being late," he finished for her, "He will be concerned if he sees you unhealthy and sickly Sakura-chan."

Sakura didn't say a word but just nodded. Naruto is right, she can't afford being sick during a mission. It will endanger all of them.

"Alright, that's fine then," she said finally, "Thanks guys…"

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he leaned against the wall of his room. They have been on sea for the past week, only 2 days to go before they reached Snow Country. 

'Two months has passed and the Hokage refused to give me word about Sakura's welfare,' he thought, 'I hope she's alright and healthy…'

He and the merchant have traveled from the hidden village of Kohana to the shore. It has taken them a whole month because of all the troubles they have gotten into along the way.

The merchant was pleasant and also in near hysterical when they were cornered at some point in the alley way of the hotel they were staying in. The attackers were assassins sent to kill the merchant.

No matter how many times Kakashi have tried to keep his mind on the mission, his heart continues to get in the way and he would end up thinking about Sakura.

'I better get this damn mission finish so I could go back home,' he thought, 'where she is…'

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hatake-san, my I come in for a moment?" it was the merchant's voice.

"Sure, come on in…." Kakashi answered then watched the bedroom door opened, revealing the merchant.

"Hatake-san, I sincerely apologize that this mission is taken so long of you're time." The merchant bowed respectfully, "I didn't expect this much of an attack from my enemies."

Kakashi shook his head, "No harm done, I'm just doing my job."

The merchant smiled, "Thank you for understanding but in all honestly, I is grateful that the Hokage have sent me such a fine young Jounin."

"With your service, I wish to repay you with anything you desire…"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "A cherry blossom necklace with a pink ruby as the petals, emerald as the steam and leaves with a delicate silver chain fit for a Queen…"

The merchant blinked as Kakashi began to laugh.

"I apologize, I'm just kidding," Kakashi chuckled, "No, I'm just doing my job. There's no need for any rewards."

But the merchant didn't replay but continued to look at the masked jounin before him.

"There's a special lady waiting for you back home, Hatake-san?" the merchant asked.

When Kakashi didn't answer, the merchant smiled softy.

"Then I am very sorry to have taken you away but this journey is as you can see is very complicated for me to travel smoothly…"

"Do not worry your self over it," Kakashi interrupt, "She understands, we are both ninja's who's life is always at risk. There's no need to apologize."

The merchant left a little after that. Leaving Kakashi to his thoughts, until, he noticed a small hawk flying towards the boat a few yards away.

'That's a Kohana messenger bird,' Kakashi thought, 'The Hokage must have a new orders for me.'

When the bird landed, Kakashi immediately removed the hidden parchment on its leg. The bird was obedient and didn't try to escape from the jounin's hands. Kakashi unfold the parchment when he noticed that the message was short.

'_**She is waiting for your return'**_

**_The 5th Hokage_**

Kakashi's eyes widen when he unfolded the rest of the parchment. Inside, was a picture recently taken of Sakura. She had a soft smile on her face but her eyes didn't sparkle like it always does. It held sadness and loneliness. Kakashi's heart ache but he smiled altogether just seeing her face in a picture.

'Thank you Hokage-sama,' he gratefully thought, 'This is what I needed….'

He continued to look at Sakura's picture. Kakashi was now determined to get back home to her. Back to the only person who truly loves him for who he is.

"Beautiful," he breathed out, "Just like an angel…"

He folded the picture and placed it on his inside his jounin uniform pocket near his heart.

'Hang on Sakura,' he thought, 'I'm almost finish and will be returning to you as soon as possible.'

Then sleep came over him as he rested his eyes. Dreaming of nothing, but the woman he loves.

* * *

Sakura sat under the full moon. Her eyes glazed from being memorized by the silver globe above her. 

Naruto and Sasuke have fallen as sleep and it was her turn to guard and watch. She smiled at the memory she and Kakashi have a few days before he have left on the mission.

_They were in her bedroom. Holding each other as they looked up to the sky where the moon have showered them with it's glow._

"_Kakashi, isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" Sakura asked, "I've never seen it so full and gloriously beautiful before…"_

_Kakashi chuckled, "It is beautiful Sakura but I'm not sure about 'gloriously beautiful' when the only gloriously beautiful I know is the one in my arms at this moment…"_

_Sakura blushed, "You're being corny, stop it!"_

_Kakashi chuckled as he kissed her fully in the lips, "No, I'm not. I was serious and speak the truth, Sakura. You are a beautiful woman who holds my heart."_

"_I love you…"_

The memory tingles in her head of that night. Sakura smiled as she looked up to the moon.

'I love you, Kakashi…' she thought as placed her arms around her stomach, 'Please, hurry home….'

* * *

**End of Beautiful**

**Next:**

**Unexpected**

* * *

**A/U: Thank you for all of your reviews. I appreciate it very much. Please, continue to support me. R/R!**


	9. Unexpected

Title: Love Has No Limit

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: M

Coupling: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the lyrics that I have decided to use on this fiction.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE"

* * *

**Unexpected**

It's been three days since they left Kohana and the group has reached the border of the Sand Country.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke stopped at the exit of the forest. Looking through the wide open space of the Sand Country, it was nothing but dessert.

"Wow, good thing we restocked our water supply from the last village." Naruto crouch down with a hand on his forehead, "Damn, it's hot…"

Sakura and Sasuke sighed.

"Better gear for the heat Naruto," Sakura instructed, "I don't want to hear you whine about being hot…"

Naruto grunt but did what he was told. Sakura was the only female he ever listened to beside Hinata and Tsunade that is.

"It's going to be a day and a half to get to the sand but I believe that 'they' aren't going to let us reach it…" Sasuke slightly turned his head to the forest, "its not smart trying on taken us on…"

Sakura and Naruto turned just in time to see shadows of movements in the forest but neither of them made any reaction to it.

"Come on out," Naruto said angrily, "We all know your there. You've been following us since we left Kaho Village."

"Let's get this over with."

They prepared for battle. Sakura took the stance between Sasuke and Naruto an even foot away from them. In an instant, the shadows jumped out the forest towards the trio. Sakura sighed as she tapped her heel, creating a massive crack in the ground about 10 feet toward the forest and tap her foot, creating a solid wall of rocks of 80 feet, the Doton Doryuuheki.

Six shadows have been caught between the rocks and instantly died. Few attack from the left and right which Sasuke and Naruto took action to attack. Kunai against kunai as they moved in full speed but it wasn't enough to out run the two Kohana boys.

Sakura quickly made hand seals when she was attack on all sides even above and ground.

"Henge no Jutsu!" Sakura calmly said.

Six attackers stabbed Sakura but suddenly turned into hundreds of pink petals. Quickly as she disappeared, Sakura reappeared behind the on one on left and took him out first taken 2 others with him.

"You guys have picked the wrong group to play with," Sakura used her speed to get behind the other men and took them out as well, "It's not wise to mess with the Sanins of Kohana…"

Once she was finished. Sakura turned to see that Sasuke have used his Chidori and Naruto his Shadow Clones.

It took a few second later that their enemies were defeated. They have pilled their bodies, counting, there were 28 attackers.

"Damn, what the hell…" Naruto frowned at the headband of the attackers, "Sound, it's getting old. I swear they should just give it up."

Sasuke frowned as well and then used his Chidori once more to burn the dead corps before them.

"They can't accept defeat and that Orichimaru have been defeated." Sasuke deep sighed, "Even in death, he still hunts me in my sleep…"

Sakura patted his back. "You're not alone. He cannot have you."

Naruto grinned and nodded, "That's right, they have to get pass me to get to you!"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, all they have to do is distract you with a cup of Ichiraku noodle then I have to stand up for my self."

"Hey! That's uncalled for Sasuke!" Naruto pointed at him, "Ichiraku noodle is to die for!"

"Then I'm totally doomed…" Sasuke teased.

Sakura giggled and shook her head, "Come on you two, and let's get going…"

With that said, they began their journey in the sand. They weren't even far from the forest when Naruto snorted and frowned.

"They're very persistent aren't they…?" Naruto sighed, "They watched their comrades die before their eyes without any help from them…"

"They were just distraction," Sakura said, "I saw a group passed by towards the dessert when I was attacked."

"They're trying very hard aren't they," Naruto snickered, "What are they going to gain from this? Don't they already know who they are dealing with?"

"I don't think they're worried about who they are fighting at Naruto," Sasuke pointed out, "Think about it very hard, idiot…"

Naruto frowned as he thought of the solution then his eyes widen, "The package for Gaara?"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"But what would they want with it?" Naruto asked, "I mean, Tsunade-obaasan didn't say anything about it being important right?"

"That's true Naruto but still," Sakura answered softly, "It's for the Kazekage of the Sand. That's enough reason for them to pursue us."

"Beside, in about 15mins they are going to attack again…"

"The group behind us separated…." Sasuke said, "Fifteen on our left and twenty on the right…"

Sakura suddenly stopped in her tracks, "Let them be…"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped as well to look at her. Sakura had a devilish smile on her face and a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. The boys smiled, they know their girl well, and she has a plan.

"Boys, let's play cat and mouse…" Sakura have reached for her katana, "Let's show them what we really are…"

Naruto cracked his knuckles and chuckled evilly as Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Go…" Sakura said softly.

With that, they all vanished in different directions. Miles apart, far away and whoever was listening to the wind would have heard screams of death. Three young adults with power stand before their prey with their cloths covered with blood but not their own. As a few miles away from them a group of shadows witness the death of their comrades.

"What horrific sight…" the man has put down his binoculars, "I have never seen such death in many years of my life and by the hands of such young adults…"

"They are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno…" the 2nd man said with fear in his voice, "They are the ex-students of Copy Nin Kakashi Hatake…"

The first man stood up from where he was hiding, "Such power, they couldn't have inherited them from Kakashi alone…."

"We must defeat them at any cost!"

"But sir, there are more of them than you thought…" the 3rd man explained, "Kohana Village having eight others who are just as skillful as these three…"

"And with the 5th Hokage Tsunade ruling, and her partner in crime Jiraiya. How are we going to keep this up?"

"Sir, with all due respect." A 4th man appeared, "We just lost so many men in a short period of time. These kids are dangerous than they appeared to be and…"

"Silence! We will continue as plan!" the man swore under his breath, "We will get our hands on that package if it's the last thing I do!"

With that, they vanished.

"Aw, man!" Naruto groaned as they met up again, "My god damn cloths are bloody, they were really trying to get to me…"

Sakura frowned at her cloths as well, "They were trying to 'play' with me like I'm sort of whore."

Sasuke and Naruto eyed her then laugh.

"Bet they got a beating on that one," Sasuke chuckled, "They shouldn't underestimate the Kohana Konichis, they end up dead."

Naruto grinned, "Did you hear what happened to the group of bandits that cornered Kiba's group?"

They have begun walking again, not caring about their bloody cloths at that moment.

"One of those jackasses tried to touch my Hinata," Naruto began to sneer with hate, "I would have turned them into barbeques and feed them to the dogs if I was there…"

"Damn those jerks trying to assault my Hinata… why I…."

"Naruto, tell your story…." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto blinked then snapped back to normal, "Oh yeah, anyway, one of them wanted to do 'things' to Hinata-chan than made Kiba and Shino very angry but before they could make their move… BOOM! Hinata-chan beat the crapped out of them all!"

Naruto snickered proudly, "I heard from Kiba that they just stood and watched while Hinata took out her frustration on them and it only took her 2 minutes to take out 15 people on her own."

"I'm so proud of her! Did you know that I bought her a necklace than was made with pearls? It matches her eyes… and last week I took her out for dinner after her mission, she looked so cute! And, and, and…"

Naruto blabbered on, Sasuke and Sakura sighed deeply as he continued praising about Hinata's journey and such. Sasuke got annoyed and smacked him at the back of his head that created another silly argument to a bloody fight.

Sakura had to pull them apart and smack them both to shut them up.

'Sometimes, they are such troublesome,' she thought to her self, 'Idiots…'

Naruto and Sasuke were walking on either side of her. They were silent; Naruto had a grin on his face while Sasuke's expressions remain cool and undisturbed.

'But, they are my idiots….'

As she looked up to the sky, she have watched the sun been covered by the thick clouds. It cooled their journey just a little and the heat wasn't as bad that time of month but the dessert still holds a major heating disorder either way.

'Kakashi, I wish you were here with me…' Sakura silently prayed, 'Please, come home safely to me…"

They continued their journey to the Village of Sand in silence but broken off by Naruto clumsily tripped and landed on his face that earned him a laugh from both his teammates.

* * *

Snow Country was blazing with snow storm that Kakashi and his company have no choice but take shelter at the Shore Village near the port. 

"Damn, it's going to take us at least a week now to get to the Snow Village." The merchant sighed, "I just hope that the storm pass by tomorrow…"

"I wish to get this over so I can go back to my family…."

Kakashi was looking out the window and looked at him, "You have a family?"

The merchant blinked and then smiled, "Why yes, I do!"

Laughing, he rubbed the back of his head, "I've been married for 5 years now. Sari and I have 2 children, a boy and a girl. Tome is 3yrs old and Shinna is 1 years old."

"That's right; we did not properly introduced our selves didn't we?" the merchant eyes lit up, "My name is Takoshi Nato, 15 years since I began being a merchant but I enjoy being a husband and father most."

"After I return to my village, I'm going to retire and be a farmer so I can properly support my family."

Kakashi eyed him, "Your retiring after this journey?"

Takoshi nodded, "My Sari dislikes my way of life, getting into trouble and such. She didn't like the way I put my self in danger, she's a good wife and I love her so. So, I'm finishing my merchant carrier after this journey."

"I thank you Kakashi-san…"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Don't worry about it."

Takoshi then nodded and looked outside the window, he smiled.

"The man who has given me these items was a very good friend of mine. He was honorable but only one fault that cause him to be exiled, he didn't mention it to me thou but he talks about his family a lot."

Takoshi took a sip of his tea, "A ninja with a talent for jewelry. He created the rings that my wife and I wore in the wedding. When he passed away, I can only do him this favor."

Kakashi nodded, "I understand, I'll get you to the Snow Village and back to your family safely…"

They were remained silent through out the night and then retire to their rented rooms. Kakashi made certain that no one in the Inn was an enemy of thief before going to bed but kept his senses open just incase.

He took out the picture of Sakura and smiled softly.

"It's almost over…" he said softly, "It's almost over…"

Kakashi placed the image back on his pocket near his heart and closed his eyes. A moment later, he has fallen as sleep.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Naruto eyed Sasuke, "Can't be, we torn them apart! They are still after us?" 

Sasuke nodded as his Sharingan was focus a few miles north east from where they were standing.

"It looks like they are after the package," Sakura sighed, "This is getting annoying…"

"Let me go beat them up," Naruto itched, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…."

Sasuke smacked him for the fiftieth times that day, "Shut up, I'm trying to think…"

Sakura patted Naruto's head and shook her head, "Don't be hasty, your just going to get hurt and I'm not about to carry you all the way to Sand Village."

"What would Hinata thinks if she heard you got hurt?"

Naruto frowned then look ashamed, the last thing he wants is to get his precious girlfriend upset because of his stupidity.

Sakura took the hint and smiled, "That's my boy…"

"So, Sasuke, what do you think?"

Sasuke was silent but then gasped and eyes widen. Naruto and Sakura looked at him.

"This is unexpected, these guys are insane…" Sasuke frowned and became angry, "They're just a band of bandits that grouped together…"

"Guys, I don't think we are going to get any sleep tonight…"

Sakura and Naruto have sensed it before it ever accord. It was part of their training. They have sensed so many chackra's they were shocked as well.

"What the hell…" Naruto breathed out, "How many are there…."

Sasuke frowned as he used his Sharingan again then froze. Sakura and Naruto noticed this that they took their stance. The shadows busted out from the ground around them and began circling.

"Damn, they must be desperate to have this package…" Sasuke began to chuckle, "What a number of bandits…"

Sakura eyed him, "How many are their Sasuke?"

Sasuke grinned mischievously, "Let's just say that each of us must kill 250 each…"

Naruto's eyes widen with shock. Sakura's brain did the math.

"Oh my god," she breathes out, "750 dumb asses bandits…"

Naruto began to get angry, "Ok, that's it! No more Mr. Nice-Guy! I'm finishing this now!"

The other two agreed.

"They like surprises. So, let's give them the unexpected surprise guys. Once we finish, let's give their boss a visit."

With that, the next battle began. Screams of terror and death roam the air of the dessert than even the heaven roared from the sight. Like the terror of the Armageddon have been played out.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Doton Doryuuheki: Earth Rising Wall**

**Henge no Jutsu: Transformation Skill**

* * *

**End of Unexpected**

**Next:**

**What love create**

* * *

**A/U: Thank you very much for all of your reviews! I did this chapter early and also, belated happy birthday to 'Danax-chan'**! 


	10. What Love Create

Title: Love Has No Limit

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: M

Coupling: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the lyrics that I have decided to use on this fiction.

---

**What love create**

Left, right, right, left, left, left, right, left, left, right, right, right, and left, Kakashi sighed deeply under he masked face.

'How annoying,' he though, 'Can't they just give up already…'

It was the day after the snow storm that Kakashi and Takoshi have continued their journey. As they entered the sea of trees, they were under attack.

'13, a bigger number than the last two attack,' Kakashi thought, 'this is the 3rd attack in less than hour. What the hell is their problem?'

Kakashi attacked from the left area first. He has summoned his loyal dogs to protect Takoshi, which was working wonderfully; his dogs always come through for him.

Kill 5 at one point, 2 the next as Kakashi took care on the right who were charging Takoshi but his dogs slowed them down.

Taken down 3 at a time, it was a brand new record for Kakashi, he have killed 13 people in less than 3 minutes tops. Not that he was happy about it but it was still a record that he could smug it up to Gai's face when he returns home.

Takoshi relaxed as Kakashi told him it was over. He have his sack of goods in front of him as he was holding unto it tightly as of his life depends on it.

"Let's get moving," Kakashi said, "Ride one of my dogs, we need to reach the Snow Village's border before sundown, then by tomorrow evening, we will be at the Village."

Takoshi sighed with relief, "I thank you again Kakashi-san, and I owe you so much for keeping me alive."

"Don't mention it," Kakashi smiled under his masked then look at his dogs, "Every one of you have to keep on look out as howl when you sense something."

All the dogs howled as their answer of understanding. Pakkun sighed.

"We're babysitting?"

"Be nice, Pakkun." Kakashi shook his head, "Alright, let's go."

Takoshi settled himself on Kakashi's largest dogs, which was an over sized bulldog. They traveled through the branches and moved swiftly as Kakashi's dogs were in front, in the back, left and right as guards.

'This way, Takoshi has a better protection.' Kakashi thought.

They moved in the a same phase of speed, lowering their charka as they go so they won't attract unwanted attention but so far, it wasn't6 working.

'It's like it was planned well,' Kakashi frowned at the thought, 'Damn it…'

It was two hours later when all of Kakashi's dogs howled. They stopped, all the dogs gathered around Takoshi.

"What in the world is going on Kakashi?" Pakkun frown his wrinkled face, "It's like you're a lot more popular than usual, and there are 10 Nin's in all directions, altogether, 40 of them."

Takoshi gasped his nervousness, "My goodness, I wonder why is these items worth so much."

Kakashi growled, "Persistent idiots, they all want to die to badly."

Kakashi summoned out his long katana before him.

"All of you know what to do," Kakashi didn't bother to turn around, "Protect the client at all cost…"

With that, Kakashi disappeared in sight. It was two seconds later when they all heard echoes of screams of agony and swords meeting one another, more screams, blood everywhere and then there was silent in the forest once more.

"It's over…" Pakkun announced, "Kakashi got a cut but not serious, the air is smelled of fresh spilled blood."

And at the same moment, Kakashi reappeared before them.

His stance was lazy but his eyes held seriousness and death, hair covered with some snow but what Takoshi saw was something more horrified than anything he have seen before.

He now knows why Kakashi was one of the best Jounin of Kohana, here before him, the man of legend. Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy-nin, covered with his enemy's blood.

"Let's go…" Kakashi said then began moving.

Takoshi and the dogs followed in silent.

---

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU PROBLEM!" Naruto yelled at the beat up man before him.

The man was 3 times as larger than Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke put together. The three shinobi have killed everyone that gotten in their way and only few have run away from the sight of these Kohana Nin. Beside the fact that the man behind the scene was large and heavy, Naruto didn't even break a sweat pinning him against the large rock about 4 feet above the ground with only one hand.

"Better answer my friend or he will snap your neck in two…" Sasuke said coolly.

Sakura just glared at the man and not said a word.

The fat man cough and his breath came out as a gasped, "I… I… a-a-ap-o-olo-gii-es but… i-i was…ins-tr-truc-ted t-to g-get- the… pa-c-c-kage… f-from…y-you…"

It was harsh and broken sentences but all understood what the man had just said.

Naruto glared, "Who's your boss?"

Naruto let go and the man feel with a loud thud on the ground. The fat man coughs and took heavy breath.

"I… don't… know… him…" his answer came out with each breath.

Sakura pulled out her katana and pointed it to his throat, glaring at him with fury.

"Better give us the right answer or you'll find your self being killed very slowly," Sasuke warned, "You're going to wish she kills you quickly if you don't."

Sakura raised her katana above her head and swiftly brought it back down, cutting the fat man in the shoulder. Leaving him a long deep cut on his left shoulder, the man screamed in agony though the dessert.

"Answer or I'll keep on cutting every part of your body," Sakura warned, "I'm going to keep you alive until you give us the right answer."

The fat man's eyes widen in shock. The girl before him was like an angel, her green eyes held hate as she look down at him, slender legs, beautiful curves, and she would have been like a total angel if she was wearing white but the girl before him was the angel of death. He wasn't sure what to say but he opened his mouth.

"I don't know…" he decided.

Sakura raised her katana again and sliced him on the right shoulder, another deathly scream.

It was an hour later that the man was cut down on every part of his body and Sakura's katana was dripping with his blood.

Sasuke and Naruto watched, in the outside, they were calmed and patient but in the inside, they were freaking out like there was no tomorrow.

Watching their only female best friend cut a man down to size was a bit too much for their liking.

'I'm thankful I'm not that guy' they both thought.

Sakura raised her katana again when the fat man screamed.

"STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP! PLEASE!" he screamed, "The man name is Yoshiro Tokato. He-his is one that ordered me to gather all of the bandits that I could find to kill you for the package!"

Sakura paused and looked at her boys who nodded.

"Thank you," Sakura said, "But we can't let you live…"

The fat men gasped and have taken his last breath when Sakura swing down her katana one last time, the man quickly died.

There were a few minutes of silent before Sasuke burned the man's body.

"We have to send this information to the 5th," Sakura did a quick signed, an eagle appeared before her.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Sakura pulled out a blank piece of paper and a pen; she started writing down her report. Once done, Sakura tied the note around the eagle's leg with an instant explosive if someone has taken the bird beside the Hokage.

"Be careful, enemies are everywhere, fly high and return to me safely." Sakura instructed her bird.

The bird flapped his wings and began to go to flight, when she was above their heads, the eagle swiftly flew to the direction of Kohana.

"From here on end until we reach Sand Village, we're in a dangerous mission," Sakura turned to the boys, "If we separated, we will meet in Sand. Give each other 3 days but on the 4th – ask Gaara for assistance…"

Sasuke frowned as well did Naruto. Neither of them likes the sound of the tone in her voice.

"Sakura, don't do anything stupid." Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, "Kakashi will murder both Naruto and I if anything happens to you…"

Sakura smile softly at them, "Don't worry, I'm not planning on doing anything to hurt my self."

"Just in case it does happen, we all know what to do…"

The boys didn't like it but agree either way, it was Sakura. They know better than to take her word lightly, after so many years of training and making her self strong. She has earned their respect and look at her as an equal.

They believe she's going to be ok.

They are right. Sakura didn't plan on dying, she wants to go home as soon as possible to wait for Kakashi's return and try to find out something that's bothering her mind for the past week.

'I can't die yet,' she said to her self, 'not yet…'

Then the trio began to move through the dessert again.

---

Kakashi has managed to get him self under control. The sun was beginning to set through the horizon that everything around them began to glister crystal from the snow.

"There's a cave up a head," Kakashi looked through with his sharingan eye, "We will stay there over night and begin again early, that way, we could reach the Village before sundown."

Takoshi nodded, he was glad that they were out of danger since the encounter two hours ago.

After that 3rd battle that morning, they have been attacked 5 times after with larger number at each time.

Kakashi have killed so many that his cloths reeked with different blood types and earned a couple of bruises and cuts along those battles but Kakashi remained clamed and together.

They were exhausted and cold; the dogs began to whine as well. Kakashi felt sorry that they have been over worked all day.

'They deserved a proper rest and food,' Kakashi thought.

They reached the cave and Kakashi began to make fire with the wood he has collected along the way, they had enough until morning. Takoshi sat down on the very back of the cave and three of the dogs sat between him.

"They will keep you warm through the night," Kakashi said as he put more wood on the small fire, "I'll keep watch and make sure they're not going to attack us during we sleep."

Takoshi sighed, "I'm thankful for the 100th times Kakashi-san and I promise you that I'll pay the Hokage another once of payment once we get back to Kohana."

Kakashi didn't say a word. The man can do as he wishes without him interfering. Using his sharingan for the 150th times that day, he scanned the area. They have lost their pursuers hours ago and now circling the forest to search for them. It will give them time to generate and it will keep their strength up in the morning.

Kakashi used a final Jutsu for the night, the one he have managed to copy from an enemy a couple of months ago, the illusion Jutsu. It will create an illusion of a wall of ice to anyone that approaches the area in any directions or miles.

"We will be safe here for the night, I hope you're not too cold Takoshi-san," Kakashi turned around and began unpacking their food supply.

Takoshi shook his head, "No, I'm warm enough. Just hungry and exhausted is all."

It wasn't long after that Kakashi made rice porridge and they all began to eat. Kakashi have given his dog's good portion of food as well.

Takoshi went to sleep soon after he finishes his dinner and Kakashi decided to go on a look out at the entrance of the cave. It was an hour later when he returned and sat down just a few meters away from the entrance. Pakkun and his over sized bulldog came to rest with him.

"It's a good chance that they won't be able to sense us if we go on from here to the other side of the cliff tomorrow," Kakashi said, "I need you and the others to go on before I do and I'll be a few feet away from you in the back."

"I need you to keep me update every 5mins that we travel and yell if anything happens."

Pakkun nodded, "I understand…"

"Good, the sooner we finish, the faster we get home…" Kakashi closed his eyes, "I just want to get back home…"

Pakkun didn't have to asked why his in such of a hurry to get home when he wasn't before in the long years they've been together. The dog just chuckled of the thought of his master being tied down buy a pink haired konichi.

'It's a good time anyway,' Pakkun thought to him self, 'It going to be all right…'

Kakashi drifted into the dreamland where Sakura was smiling at him, kissing him, and hugging him. Not to mention making love to him. Her soft skin, luscious lips, her slender legs wrapped around his waist, her round breast pressed against his hard tone chest, and her whispering his name.

His body began to tighten up of the thought of him pumping himself inside Sakura. Body molding together as they made love, sweating and moaning on each moment they shared with one another.

Sakura's small and tone figure lay before him making her look innocent and untouchable. She was his angel, his savior from his past and his future.

'_Kakashi, come home to me…' Sakura moaned in his dream._

'_Sakura, I'll come home to you soon…' Kakashi answered as he kissed her lips._

_He pushed himself inside her again; she wrapped her arms around his neck as she moan his name again and again._

_It was then they both came._

Kakashi woke in a start. Looking around, Takoshi and all of his dogs are still sleeping. He then noticed that the sun was beginning to rise, he has dreamt of Sakura for hours and it felt like he made to her just as much.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

'Damn, it felt so real…' he then noticed that his pants were a bit tight and it wasn't jus that.

Kakashi's eyes widen, and then his face became hot.

'I'll be damn,' he chuckled, 'Sakura is going to laugh at me if she finds out…'

'I'm lucky that the blood in my cloths will cover the scent from the dogs or I won't hear the end of it…'

Then he decided that he will jump on the next lake or river he sees even if its cold, he will risk it than being found out of what just happened to him because of a dream.

---

Sakura woke up with her eyes fluttered open, letting her vision cleared and then looked around.

She and the boys made it across the dessert in record time; they were now just half a day away from the Sound Village.

Getting up, she looked at the boys sleeping on the either side of the fire. Smiling, she looked at the setting sun before her.

'It's better to start early than later,' she thought.

Slowly, she began to stand up but stopped when her eyes was seeing double. Then her stomach turned making her feel sick, she sat back down on her sleeping bag.

'It's back again…' she closed her eyes to let the dizziness past, 'What is wrong with me?'

She lay back down, breathing evenly as much as possible.

'Crap, I need to go to Tamari when we reach Sand,' when the feeling was gone, Sakura slowly got up, and then sat there until she was sure, 'I need to find out what's wrong with me…'

Sakura decided to cook breakfast and when it was halfway done, Sasuke and Naruto woke up from the delicious smell. Giggling, she finished her cooking and served her boys.

'No need to tell them about something I don't even know about,' Sakura decided, 'I have to find out for my self first…'

She laughed when Naruto choked on his food on something Sasuke have just said. They bicker like children and they looked like little boys again, then Sakura would stop them before they start beating up each other.

--

Kakashi made certain that their surrounding was clear before they continued on. Their enemies were still searching around the forest and they were angry, very angry.

'Idiot…' Kakashi signaled Pakkun and the rest of them to move. Then he waited five minutes before following and with his sharingan, he will know if the enemies are attacking before it happens.

They have left the cave hours ago and to Kakashi's luck, they found a hot spring just a few miles away. He and Takoshi took turn on refreshing themselves, the dogs have protected Takoshi while he bathe and clean his Jounin uniform.

They were now 100 miles away from the enemies, Kakashi relaxed his sharingan and caught up to the dogs and Takoshi.

"It's going to be a pain in the ass when we get back," Kakashi said, "But nothing we can't handle…"

"What happened to them?" Takoshi asked, "Are they still looking for us?"

"They're running around the forest trying to look for us but it will be too late when they figure it all out…" Kakashi explained, "They were not Nins or Jounin's, they are either Ninja's either."

Takoshi eyed him, "What were they then?"

"Bandits…" Kakashi answered, "Thieves and low lives…"

Takoshi remained silent; he was in between relief that they were not being followed anymore and nervous that those people trying to kill him and Kakashi for some pieces of jewelry.

"Do not panic," Kakashi looked at him, "I promised the Hokage that I'll get you to the Snow Village safely and back to your home…"

"I don't break my promises…"

Takoshi gave him a smile; he then relaxed just a little.

Kakashi stopped, and then the rest stopped as well to look at him.

"They have caught on, they're on their way here…" Kakashi turned to the clear snow, "You guys go on a head, I'll be right there as soon I am able…"

"But Kakashi…" Pakkun started to protest.

"No, stay with Takoshi and protect him," Kakashi instructed, "Your only 50miles away from Snow village, get him their safely…"

"Go now!"

Then they were gone. Leaving Kakashi in the snow clearing meadow, he pulled out Sakura's picture and gave it a gentle kiss.

"I won't die here," his oath, "Not now; I promised that I come home to you…"

"And I'm going to do just that…"

Courage and strength, he took out his katana from his weapon scroll. He activates his sharingan, Kakashi stance for battle.

That's right, courage and strength. Kakashi safely put Sakura's picture away in his jacket pocket.

Courage and strength what love creates. Kakashi smiled.

"Bring it on you fools," he said, "I'm going to finish this in one blow."

With that, he prepared his hand sign. Kakashi was going for the kill.

Then not a second later, a dozen or two shadows burst out from the ground to the air above Kakashi, swords pointed at him.

Kakashi smirked, "Wrong move."

Then Kakashi finished his hand sign.

"ICE DRAGON JUTSU!" he screamed.

The pure snow began to fall above them and the ground around was just as pure as well. But in an instant, blood splattered like paint in a canvas. Kakashi moved swiftly as he killed all his opponents in one blow at a time.

"I'm done playing around," he said, "I'll kill you all now…"

Screams of death once more roamed in the snowy field and as fast at it started, there was silence again.

He was kneeling to the ground with his had down and katana in one hand. Kakashi huskily breathe in and out. He was again, covered in blood, brand new cuts, and bruises.

"Sakura isn't going to be happy about these cuts…" he chuckled then stood up straight.

Gathering his remaining strength, he went to the direction of the others. In the mind that his mission his half over.

In the great distance, a man cursed angrily but with fear along with it.

"What in the world is this guy made off!?" the man grabbed the side of his head, "He just won't go down!"

He angrily kicked the tree he was standing in and it creates a hole, he was gasping for air.

"Tokato-sama, please, calm you self!" the man beside him took hold of his right arm, "You will get sick if you don't calm down…"

Yoshiro Tokato glared at him and punched him away, "Shut up, Yang, I want those damn jewels and I want them now!"

"How can it be to kill a single man?"

Yang stood up slowly, "That man is no other than Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-Ninja of Kohana…"

Yoshiro gasped and fell backwards to his butt.

"Ka-kashi… Hatake?" he repeated, "Can't be…"

"I am positive, Tokato-sama, it is I believe the Copy-Ninja…" Yang answered.

Tokato grunted and grind his teeth together, "I DON'T CARE! GET MORE MEN AND KILL HIM! I WANT THOSE JEWELS!"

Yang looked at him in shock, "But sir…"

"NO BUTS! DO YOU DARE QUESTION MY ORDERS?" Yoshiro yelled with fire in his eyes, "DO IT NOW!"

Fear and hate was all over Yoshiro's face and Yang could see that but he knows that once his master get his mind into something, he does it brutally.

"And also, send more men to hunt those damn kids in the dessert before they reach the Sand Country…" Yoshiro instructed, "They must be stop and that damn package better be mine!"

There was only one thing Yang could do, he bowed, "Yes, Tokato-sama…"

With that, they both disappeared in the snow covered forest.

--

**End of What love Create**

**Next:**

**Dreaming and wishing**

**---**

**A/U: Dang, I'm updating more lately than usual… Must be the holiday spirit but oh well, thank you for all of your positive review and keep on reading! Happy New Year!**


	11. Dreaming and wishing

Title: Love Has No Limit

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: M

Coupling: Kakashi Hatake and Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the lyrics that I have decided to use on this fiction.

---

**Dreaming and wishing**

There was nothing else they could do now but continue their journey to the Sand and stay alive from any attacks from their enemies. After 3 days in the dessert and covered in blood, they were ready to call it quits.

They were attacked not long ago, it was getting very old. It was like clock-work; whoever had planned each attack is either insane or just plain stupid.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THEIR PROBLEM!" The irritated blond screamed while trying to pull out his hair, "They oath to learn by now that we are not going down no matter how many times they try to kill us!"

"Seriously, this is fucking insane!"

"Calm down Naruto," Sasuke scanned the area around them as they sprint towards their destination, "They are trying to drain out our charka by attacking us constantly."

"So don't waste your energy complaining, dope…"

Naruto glared at him but kept his mouth shut. They were very close to Sand now and they were beginning to feel relief but they know better than low their guard down. Their enemies were everywhere and they can't afford getting more injured.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped running and looked up to the sky behind them. The boys stopped as well and also looked up.

It was Sakura's eagle, Shelia.

Shelia landed on Sakura's extended arm and nipped her ear affectionately.

"_Mistress, I have Hokage-sama's letter," _Shelia said, _"Enemies on the east-west corner a few miles a head, they set traps and ambush on the ground."_

"_I have counted over 50 bandits ready to strike…"_

Sakura nodded as she untied the note from Shelia's leg and rubbed the side of her neck, "Well done, you may get your rest now…"

The eagle low her head just a little and vanished in pink smoke.

Sakura carefully unsealed any destructive Justus the Hokage must have put in before carefully unfolding the note.

The Hokage have sent them a recent report about Yoshiro Tokato.

Sakura have to read it aloud for the boys to hear.

_**That's bad news.**_

_**I am glad to hear that you are all alive and well.**_

_**You must get that package to the Kazekage at all cost.**_

_**Yoshiro Tokato**_

_**A top rated mercenary. He killed his own parents for money, raped and sold his sister to a Bandit Leader named, Toga Matsu.**_

**_They are both an S-rank missions._**

_**If Yoshiro is involved, it only means that Toga is involved as well.**_

_**Your mission, it's no longer a simple delivery to the Kazekage.**_

_**It's a matter of life and death, be careful, all three of you.**_

_**Neither Yoshiro nor Toga is being taken lightly.**_

_**They are blood thirsty killer who shows no mercy to anyone that stands in their way.**_

_**They will risk anything to get their hands on that packaged you are carrying.**_

_**The Kazekage will inform you of what it is when you reach Sand.**_

_**Again, be careful.**_

_**The Village is in high maintenance now and everyone is on guard.**_

_**All my best Jounin and Chuunins are at work protecting the border.**_

_**You are all to stay in the Village of the Sand until further notice.**_

_**Protect the Kazekage even thou he doesn't seem to need it but do it anyway.**_

_**I will send help as soon someone is able.**_

_**- Hokage**_

_**P.S Destroy this letter…**_

Sakura burned the letter at the moment she was finished reading and looked up to the boys.

"You heard her," she looked at them seriously, "It's an S-ranked mission from here on end…"

"It seems that we are going to be in more trouble now than before," Sasuke looked up ahead, "Shelia is right, they have set up traps and many more bandits have come…"

"Over 50, it's more like 100 to me…"

Naruto cracked his knuckles, "Damn it all, and let's finish this before I lost my damn mind…"

Before the two boys began to walk, Sakura stopped them by pulling them back.

"Easy now, they don't know that we know that they have set up a trap…" Sakura said, "Let's have them believe they got us and then dropped a big one at them…"

Sasuke and Naruto grinned; Sakura had a devilish grin in her face.

"Let's show this Toga-guy a lesson he will never forget…"

---

Kakashi and Takoshi have made it to the Snow Village. They sat on the chair of the main foyer of the Inn as they waited for their rooms to be ready.

They were tired, hungry and cold.

Kakashi have disguised himself as an old man, who was actually impressive and whoever would look upon him will be fooled. Even Takoshi has disguised himself as Kakashi's son. They are to be a traveling merchants and only staying for a day or two.

"This is wonderful; the guards didn't even know the difference…" Takoshi was impressed, "Shouldn't we keep this disguise until we reach the Port?"

Kakashi nodded, "The only reason why we didn't put ourselves in disguise earlier was that I didn't expect any enemies to be attacking…"

"And yes, we are keeping this charade until we reach the port."

"Fantastic, then we don't have to worry about any bandits…" Takoshi said in relief.

It was a few minutes later when the Inn Keeper and his wife have come down from upstairs and handed them their keys.

The Inn Keepers wife has promised them hot meal and warm towels before they take their shower.

As they reached their rooms, Kakashi have made certain nothing was out of place and that everything was alright.

"Alright, make certain it's the Inn Keeper, his wife or I is on the other side of this door by using the hole on your door," Kakashi instructed, "Don't let anyone in other than my self after the Inn Keeper's wife leaves…"

"Don't take off your disguise until she leaves and remember to put it back on before you leave the room, we don't want anyone to recognize you…"

Takoshi understood that completely, the last thing he wants is end up dead before seeing his family again.

"Alright, Kakashi, I understand…" Takoshi nodded, "You have a good night rest, my friend…"

Kakashi then left him to rest; he went to his own room. Like what he did to Takoshi's room, he checked every inch of the room.

Happy with the result, he waited for the Inn Keeper's wife to knock on his door with his food and warm towels.

He stood near the window of his room. The snow was falling freely and the weather outside was below normal temperature. Only those who are dumb enough would go out and party in this weather.

Earlier, before he and Takoshi neared the gates of the village, an eagle have landed above them. It was the Hidden Leaf Villages eagle.

A message from Tsunade, he has taken the note from the eagle's leg and has given it a small token of appreciation, a fish for its travel back home.

He didn't read the note then; he was going to wait until he finished his shower and have dinner.

There was a knock on his door; he immodestly put on his charade as an old man. He opened the door with a wrinkled smile.

The Inn Keeper's wife smiled at him sweetly, "Here's your food and towel, just place the tray outside your door when you're done."

"I'll pick them up later this evening, I also informed your son as well. You have a goodnight and don't hesitate to call me if you need anything else, my name is Anita and my husband is Kale, sweet dreams!"

Thankful, Kakashi have placed the warm towel in the dresser and began eating the well-heated tray of food. He did what Anita have asked him to do, he have placed his tray outside his door and noticed that Takoshi have done the same.

Making sure that the door is securely locked and the curtain of his window close, he then began to undress.

Kakashi looked at the new scars, bruises, cuts on his body. He breathes out a sigh.

'Sakura isn't going to be happy about these,' he thought then he walked towards the bathroom, 'some of them are going to take a while to heal as well…'

He turned the shower to hot, it moments, the whole bathroom feels like a sauna. The steam from the water went everywhere, fogging everything that was metal and glass. Kakashi stepped in the steaming water.

It didn't take long that his bruises and body ache disappeared; he let out a relieved sigh. It has only been a day since he has taken a warm bath but this was a bit different, his whole body was just aching, and it wasn't because of the pain.

"Sakura…" he let her name out slowly.

He felt his body ache by just saying her name. The girl has a total control over him, even thou she's not around. She has a large and deep affect on him.

Chuckling, he remembers the times when team 7 became to be. She was small, petite, and obsesses with the only Uchiha heir. The weakest linked of the group but she always found a way to help those who needed it.

Now, she was his and only his. Anyone will be damned if they try to even take what belongs to him.

Erotic isn't? The famous copy-ninja of Kohana, the bachelor of all bachelors, and the man who lived on by reading his famous book has been lured by a single woman.

And all she used was her dangerous luscious lips.

Kakashi began to masturbate, the second time since he left home a few months ago.

The thought of Sakura beneath him, gasping for air, calling his name, and nails ranking on his back was just too much for him to handle.

'Damn it all,' he cursed to him self, 'When I see her, she's not leaving the bedroom for a week… or two…'

Frustration came over him as his hand played on his shaft. His breathing was harsh and the hot water is just making it worst.

'Sa…ku…ra…' he shut his eyes.

He was reaching climax now, just a little more. Then, he reach it, he was gasping for air at this point. He felt a little better, just a little.

HE wanted the real thing. Damn it all, no one can blame him for wanting his woman and dreaming about her just almost everyday.

Pushing that aside, he cleaned himself and washed any evidence of his small moment.

After finishing his shower, he put on fresh new cloths and sat on his bed. Unsealed the small folded note, he knew the Hokage would have put some in it just incase, and he was right.

After carefully unsealed the note, he unfolded it and began to read. He frowned at the first sentence he read.

_**You're in a dangerous situation**_

'Duh, I have noticed that before I even started this mission…' he continued to read.

_**A man of the name Yoshiro Tokato is behind these attacks.**_

_**He wants the jewels that Takoshi is guarding.**_

_**A few years back, Tokato have involved himself with a bandit named Toga Matsu.**_

_**These are dangerous people; they intended to do anything to get their hands on those jewels.**_

_**I have seen the jewels my self, they are one of a kind. No one could create them even if they have the real thing to copy it at. It is impossible for anyone to re-create the jewels.**_

_**They are worth more than gold, silver, pearls, ruby, and emeralds put together. It triples any price.**_

_**It's the worth of the jewel is what Tokato wanted it for.**_

_**So be careful, you are to stay alive and keep Takoshi alive.**_

_**You are to take Takoshi back to Kohana once you are finish with your mission.**_

_**I have Gai and Asuma guide his family here until further notice.**_

_**You are to warn him about this and explain the situation.**_

Kakashi understood all this but what next got his to grunt of frustration and anger rose up.

_**Also, once you have returned, you are to travel on your own to the Sand country.**_

He felt a god damn lecture and talk to the Hokage when he gets back but before he continued on, his eyes caught the rest of the message.

**_In my belief, Takoshi is in Snow country while his partner in crime, Toga, is in between Sand and Talihina Village trying to get his hands on the package that I've delivered to the Kazekage._**

_**Yes, Kakashi, I've sent your team to the Sand.**_

Kakashi's heart almost stopped.

'Sakura….'

_**Do not frit, they are fine, I have received their letter before I wrote to you.**_

_**They have reached Sand by the time you read this letter.**_

_**You are to travel to Sand after you reach home, don't even bother reporting to me.**_

_**Just see to it that Takoshi is with his family and you can go.**_

_**She's waiting for you…**_

And that was it.

Kakashi let the paper burn in his gloved hand, only crushed it on the very last minute. He is to travel to the Sand, meet with his comrades and his woman, and stay there until further notice.

Understanding, he leaned against the frame of his bed. Plans were going through his head of how to get around his enemies with out them attacking them.

Then an idea came to him.

Kakashi took out the map of the Snow country. He has mark where they are and the port that takes them back to the Fire country. His eyes scanned the area.

Taken a red, green and blue marker, he has red marked the ways they have used coming to the Village.

Trying to think like a selfish bastard, he has marked the places he found suspicious to him. Then used the green marker for the safest route, he then looked at it closely.

He smirked.

'I want to see this guy to think like me…' he frowned, 'its going to take us 3 days and a half to get back to the port but if it only means to avoid getting attack, I'll risk it…'

He put away the map between his cloths. He lay in his bed and closed his eyes.

In his mind, he created another plan of how to approach the family of Takoshi's friend without being suspicious. It didn't take him long, he had to chuckle to himself to even thought of it.

'I wasn't called a genius for nothing…' he thought to himself.

It didn't take long for him to drift into sleep, with Sakura in his mind; he knows his going to stay alive until she was in his arms again.

---

The blood was everywhere, more, and more them, she was soaked and bathe in it. Her stomach began to turn over.

The three of them were back to back with each other. Naruto just finished off the last one; they were surrounded by 100 dead bodies, like a massacre gone wrong.

Breathes were evenly harsh and bodies ache from the sudden battle.

Sakura's plan was quick and painful, that the boys had to control their shock from showing in their faces.

They have separated ways just a few miles from the ambush; they have turned the tables over.

Sakura and Sasuke have taken the side while Naruto charged from the front line. They have heard scream of 'we're being ambush', 'run', and 'kill them'.

They were angels of deaths and they have come for their souls. No one was left standing.

Sasuke have used his fire to burn all of the dead bodies. In an instant, they were surrounded in flames but none moved to get away from it, neither did they flinched; they held their ground with eyes of death.

"Let's go," Sakura instructed in a low deadly tone of voice, "This game is over and we have a package to deliver…"

With that, they have vanished from the very spot, only leaving a poof of smokes and petals of cherry blossoms.

--

Miles away from the battle, a man stood with full hate and shock written on his face. It was like a play that ended quickly as it started to unfold.

Toga Matsu has watched his men died in an instant without even a chance to strike back. It was like a horror movie.

"Damn, they were just kids…" he cursed, "What the hell are those kids made of? Are they devils?"

Toga clinched his fist, nails cutting his skin and drew blood. But that didn't ease his anger and hate, they grew.

"Damn it all…" he turned and looked at his very few men, "They have killed our comrades without even hesitating, find me any information of them! I want to know who they are!"

A man took courage to step forward, "They are from the Hidden Leaf of Kohana, allies of the Sand. The man with blond hair is named, Naruto Uzumaki while the other man is named, Sasuke Uchiha. Their only female companion is named, Sakura Haruno."

"They are the ex-students of Kakashi Hatake…"

Toga's eyes widen but not in shock, he held a menace and devilish grin.

Kakashi Hatake, he dreamed and wished to cross path with him someday, and that day has come.

"June, Matt, and Kyle," he summoned, "The three of you will go gather the rest of our men, as many as you can…"

"Attack the Hidden Village of Kohana and kill whoever stands in your way!"

The three men nodded and left.

Toga turned to the direction of the Sand.

"They won't stay inside that country for long," he said, "Once they step foot of that village, we will do whatever it takes to take hold of them…"

"Then Kakashi Hatake must come and battle with me…"

He laughed evilly, "THEN I SHALL CLAIM HIS SHARINGAN EYE! THEN NO ONE WILL EVER STOP ME!"

--

Sasuke have stopped in his tracks and turned around. Sakura and Naruto did the same; they have heard the devious laugh even from the distance.

Sasuke used his sharingan, he then found the owner of the sound.

"That must be Toga, the Bandit King…" Sasuke informed the others, "Want me to kill him on the spot?"

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, "Not now, we will report to Tsunade that we have made it and wait for our next move…"

"He will get what he deserved sooner or later…"

Sasuke just nodded, and then they passed the gates of the Sand Village.

They were greeted with familiar faces. The three's worries vanished in an instant; they were finally safe from any attacks.

"Welcome, my friends. Your rooms are ready, and I am glad you have made it safely," Gaara gave them a nod, "Come, you must all be tired and exhausted from your travel."

"You shall rest for today, we will talk tomorrow… You may give me the package tomorrow; I'll have Tamari come get you."

Sakura and Naruto smiled while Sasuke just nodded. The young Kazekage have become a strong man and a lot more friendlier the last time they have met, he have lead the way to the hotel where he have his friends rooms reserved for their arrival.

Gaara turned to the group, "Beginning tomorrow, we are preparing for war with the Bandits and your village is involved as well…"

It was all he said before leaving the group in the hotel entrance, he vanished in the corner of the street.

"Man, Gaara is still uptight as ever…" Naruto sighed, "Let's get some food and sleep, we will talk to him tomorrow…"

Sakura and Sasuke agreed, and they entered the hotel.

---

Once she was alone, Sakura shed her cloths and left standing naked in the middle of the large room. She picked up her blood covered cloths and put them on the laundry basket and left it just outside her door.

Looking at the mirror, she has noticed scars from her pale colored skin. Some dried blood here and there as well, she instantly felt sick.

Running to the bathroom, she threw anything up in the sink. She runs the water to wash them away, also her face, her whole body trembling.

After a few minutes, she turned on the shower.

Leaning against the wall, she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

'What is wrong with me…' she thought as she closed her eyes.

The warm scent have leaked out from the shower and fogged the bathroom mirror. When she moved, she slide the door open to the steaming room of the shower.

The dried blood slowly streamed down to the white tiled floor.

'Like a red river,' she chuckled at the thought.

Washing her hair and the rest of her body, her bruises soar but vanished after a while in the heated water.

'Kakashi isn't going to be happy with these cuts when he gets home…' she smiled, 'His going to scold Naruto and Sasuke, even Tsunade-sama as well…'

Then her whole body ache, another twisted feeling in her stomach.

She stood there unmoving. Waiting, but nothing came.

'Damn, this feeling isn't going to go away isn't…' she thought, 'It's like I'm preg…'

Her eyes snapped open, cutting her self off from the thought.

"No way…. I can't be…." Her voice was shaky and her body began to tremble even more, "No, there's no way but…"

Running out the shower to the bedroom, forgetting that she was soaking wet, she grabbed her pack and going through it. She has taken a parchment, a calendar.

She skimmed through it, then, her eyes widen.

"I've messed three weeks of my period…" she gasped, "And I didn't even notice…"

The slowly, slid to the floor, a puddle of water under her feet.

"Oh…my…god…" she ran her right hand through her hair while the other hand rubbed her neck, "I'm pregnant…"

With that realization, she began to cry. Holding her stomach protectively, she sniffed, wiping the tears away.

"I wonder how his going to react…" she said, "But either way, I'll protect you no matter what, my baby…"

"I'll ask Tamari tomorrow…"

Sakura stood up, with a whole new inspiration to live, she slowly smile. She can't wait to tell Kakashi, his going to be shock.

---

**End of Dreaming and wishing**

**Next:**

**Don't mess with me**

**---**

**A/U: Well, everyone guessed it right. Sakura is pregnant! THERE, I SAID IT! I was going to wait another chapter to reveal it but everyone just keep on guessing, guessing, and guessing… sigh… Oh well, cat's out the bag. Thank you for your reviews! I wait for more before I continue.**


	12. Don't mess with me

Title: Love Has No Limit

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: M

Coupling: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of its characters.

---

**Don't mess with me**

Sasuke and Naruto simply stood there looking as shocked and speechless as they stared at their female teammate. They couldn't believe of what new she has told them.

Not more than thirty minutes ago. They have heard a loud scream from Sakura's room, and automatically, the boys came running. Just as they reached the door, it flew opened, revealing the flushed and very excited Sand-nin, Tamari.

She was grinning from ear to ear and winked at the two confused boys before leaving. As the boys watched her turn to the corner of the hall, they turned their attention to their pink haired friend who was sitting at the edge of her bed.

Sakura have a nervous smile on her face. "Hi guys, I got something to tell you."

And that brought them here.

"This is some sort of joke isn't?" Sasuke's brows drew together. "You can't be. It has to be some mistake, Sakura. You can't possibly be pregnant."

Sakura sighed. "I am pregnant, and I'm going to be as big as a house. And don't you dare say another word, I'm keeping this baby."

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to say something when Naruto put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing so. The blond boy shook his head at him and then turned to look at Sakura.

"Congratulation Sakura-chan, you are going to be a wonderful mother." Naruto grinned. He moved then towards her and pulled her into a bear hug. "I'm here whenever you need me. I got your back 100 to whatever you decide to do."

Sakura returned the hug. She buried her face on the crook of his neck and gently smiled. "Thanks Naruto. You've always been a real pal."

Frustrated, that he was looking like a total ass towards his friend, and not being supportive at all. Sasuke joined his embracing best friends as he wrapped his arms around them both. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a jack-ass. I was just worried is all, and I also got your back on whatever you decide."

Content, Sakura laughed and kissed them both on the cheek. "Right now, I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have such two wonderful best friends. Thanks guys, I needed your support."

Both Naruto and Sasuke laughed. After everything they went through over the years. They would do anything for each other. And I mean 'anything'.

"Well, how long are you?" Naruto asked as he took a seat on the floor. "Do you know what gender it would be?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I don't. Tamari guessed that I'm about 3 and half months along."

"Then you're about 5 to 6 months to go." Naruto nodded. "Hopefully, we will be home before the baby arrives."

"Of course, the baby must be born in Kohana." Sasuke said, a slow grin spreading across his face. "The 5th won't have it any other way. By the way Sakura, have you told the 5th yet?"

Sakura grinned. "I sent her my letter a few minutes before you boys arrive to my door. I'm expecting her reply before lunch and I know for sure, she isn't going to be too happy about it."

Naruto burst out laughing. "She is going to have her hand full now Sakura-chan. You are after all, her legacy, and the thought of her handling not just you, but with a baby. It's going to be a field day."

Now all three burst out laughing, they could just imagine how the 5th Hokage would react on Sakura's letter. She will get drunk, then re-read the letter, and then drink some more. Both boys watched as their only female teammate clamed her self and began going about in her room.

Either boy didn't dare to mention Kakashi. They were not certain of how far Sakura have thought of her decision on keeping the baby, or how she was going to react. Especially, when they were not positive of how their former teacher was going to react on the news.

For now, just for the sake of keeping that smile on Sakura's face, either boy wouldn't dare to mention Kakashi's name. Until the man in question returns home, they were the ones responsible for Sakura's happiness, her safety, and for the unborn baby.

---

Kakashi made his move in the dark alley way as he used his shadow clones to deceive his enemies. Leading them away from their hotel and destination, he made his signal to one of his dogs. Pakkun was the first to go inform Takoshi to make his move with the other two ninja dogs guarding him.

_This is going to be a piece of cake. _Kakashi thought as he watched Takoshi made his way around the crowed to a small empty shop. He made another signal to his dogs; they formed a cubicle formation around the outside of the small store. _Now to make certain they haven't figure out that it was a clone they after._

Kakashi made a couple of complicated hand signed. And just a few miles away from where he is standing, his clone began to attack his stalkers. Killing two men and injuring one before escaping in the crowed of the market place.

_That will keep them occupied for the next couple of hours. _Kakashi thought as he made his way to the shop where Takoshi entered in a few minutes before.

He found Takoshi talking to an elderly woman with two young females beside her. They were all in tears and holding on to the jewels that was left for them by the man they loved. Kakashi stayed near the door, just watching Takoshi telling the now widowed wife her husband's last words.

It was heartbreaking. Kakashi know how it feels how to lose a Father. There was nothing easing about it, especially of how his Father took his own life.

Kakashi sworn he wouldn't do such a thing. No, he won't do it, not when there is someone who needed him. Every child should need a parent, both of them, even if it just one of them. Every child needs a parent.

Then Takoshi turned to look at Kakashi. It was just one single glace but Kakashi already knew what he was about to say without opening his mouth. He could just tell somehow.

"They need to pack light and only the important things." Kakashi instructed. "Pakkun will stay here with them until further notice."

"None of you are to leave the building until I come get you. I shall set a password and all you need is Pakkun to confirm if it is I who is before you. Understand?"

The elderly woman nodded. "Yes, I understand."

Kakashi then nodded. "I will come tonight. Pakkun, the others will be outside so you won't be alone to scare them off if needed. And if it does get out of hand, you know what to do."

Pakkun raised a paw. "Alright, you be careful Kakashi."

Kakashi didn't say a word. He just turned around and out the door, Takoshi in tow. Two of his dogs remained as they walked in between Takoshi; they were heading back to the hotel. And once in the inside of Takoshi's room when Kakashi began to speak.

"You and the rest of my dogs will travel on the east of the border. You will be able to get around the enemy without being noticed but the females will be targeted. They will travel south side from you, they'll be covered that way and it won't be hard for them to move."

"I'll be distracting them by using my clones as decoy and take some of them down." Kakashi wrote a small letter in a parchment and summoned an eagle. "I will send word that the two of us will not be traveling alone. Get ready, we leave before sunset."

As he placed the letter on the eagle's leg, he turned to Takoshi. "Once you reach the port. Wait a day, if I don't show up. Just go with the family, my dogs will protect you until you reach Kohana."

Takoshi was going to argue but sensed that it won't do any good. Kakashi Hatake was not legendary by being a chicken and running away from battles. He finishes his fight and does it well, even if it cost his life. There were only a few things for Takoshi to say.

"Just be careful my friend. You don't want to leave your woman behind." Takoshi said. His eyes looking for a reaction from the man before him, when nothing came, he sighed. "I am guessing that she already knew of your life?"

"She is a kounichi of our village and a strong woman." Kakashi replied. His expression remained cold. "She knows what type of life a shonobi lives everyday. Death might just be around the corner."

With that, Kakashi left the room and went to his own. The words came out as easily as he has said many times before. But everything changed when Sakura came to his life. Death was never an issue before until now.

Kakashi Hatake was in deeply in love. Death has to wait another 50 years or more. He wasn't planning on dying. Kakashi plans on going home, to where his love is.

_Nothing is going to stand in my way. _Kakashi looked outside his window. _I'll kill anyone who gets in my way._

---

Naruto dove straight into the heart of the group of bandits. He aimed his kunai's and punches on every each faces, adding a few kicks and more punches. A dozen men dropped dead as he continued his attacks. Only 10 left.

Sasuke charges like a bowling ball with his chidori in full charged. None of the bandits saw it coming; they were dead the instant the chidori made impact on their chest, right in the heart. It made a sickening crushing sound as it twisted from the inside and the deadly scream of death linger the air.

The group of bandits has made their way in different direction toward the mansion of the Kazekage. So the group, including Gaara who refused to sit back, welcomed them with a deadly hospitality.

Naruto and Sasuke frowned when a few bandits escaped and vanished from the shadows. They were easily tracked but they decided to let them go. Again, not even for a day, they were covered in blood and sweat.

"Damn it." Naruto kicked the wall of the building next to him. "Why are they so persistent? What good is it to get killed for something so stupid and useless?"

"The document must worth something if they continue to pursue us like this. They even dared to come this far." Sasuke said. "They must be planning more that just a damn piece of paper."

"Of course, they are after Gaara." Naruto growled under his breath. "Those bastards, they won't learn."

Sasuke turned around. "Let's go, I want to make sure Sakura didn't hurt her self."

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke. They sprinted their way towards the mansion of the Kazekage; it was in the middle of the Sand village. Once they reached it, they found Sakura with Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro.

"Hey, how did everything go with you guys?" Naruto asked when he landed between Sakura and Gaara. "About 3 managed to escape me."

"4 got away from me." Tamari said. "I didn't want to make too much damage on the village when it's not necessary."

"I killed all of mine and Gaara did too." Kankuro grinned. "They better think twice to mess with us."

"Mine are dead too." Sakura looked very annoyed. "Idiots, they're messing with me when I'm not in the mood to play around with them. Especially that I'm carrying a child."

Tamari laid a hand on her shoulder. "Seriously Sakura, you shouldn't push you self. It won't be good for you and the baby."

Sakura deeply sighed. "I know, I know. But I can't help it. It is my mission to protect Gaara from these imbeciles that keeps attacking."

Everyone agrees but for one thing.

"Yes, but Naruto and Sasuke are here to help Kankuro and I to protect Gaara when it's needed." Tamari assured her. "Please, Sakura, be reasonable and relax. When you are needed, we will let you know."

"I'm pregnant. Not helpless. Seriously guys, I'm fine." Sakura put in a fight with a frown on her face. "I refuse to sit back and let everyone else work."

"Don't mess with me people. I maybe pregnant but I can do just fine in a fight. And I just proved it by killing fifteen people without a thought. Now if you all excuse me, I am going to take a shower and get rid of these bloods."

No one said a word. They watched as Sakura disappeared inside the building before looking at each other.

"Damn, pregnant women are scary." Kankuro made a discomforting looked. "I thought she was going to bite our heads off."

Tamari grinned. "Leave her alone guys. It's her first time being pregnant."

"But shouldn't she be resting and not over due it?" Naruto frowned. "We don't want anything happening to her and the baby."

"We all know that Naruto. But we need to find a better plan than have her getting all worked up because of it." Sasuke glared at him. "You know how hard headed that girl is."

Naruto crossed his arms on his chest and nodded. Yeah, he knew how bull headed Sakura was. She's like a mountain that won't move.

"Don't worry too much boys. I got it covered." Tamari assured them. "I'll get her to cooperate with us."

Tamari walked away at the same direction Sakura have taken. The boys stared and watched her disappeared as well.

"Ok, never mind of what I said about pregnant women." Kankuro sighed. "Girls are just plain scary."

All boys agreed. Even Gaara nodded his head.

"Alright, well, Sasuke and I are going to talk to the head of security." Kankuro walked away with Sasuke behind him.

Naruto was about to follow when Gaara stopped him with a single hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at the young Kazekage on the face.

"I need to talk you about the package you guys delivered." Gaara simply stared at him. "It shall be between you and me for now until further notice. I trust that you won't relieve this information to any of your comrade? I haven't yet myself relieved any of this to mine."

Naruto blinked as his expression changed to seriousness and nodded. "I promise I won't reveal anything until you say so."

Content with the answer, Gaara lead Naruto his office.

---

**End of Don't mess with me**

**Next:**

**Unexpected Turn of Event **

**---**

**A/U: I appreciate everyone's review. I thank you all for taken the time to read my story. Thank you everyone. Please, continue to support me. Read and Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	13. Unexpected Turn of Event

Title: Love Has No Limit

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: M

Coupling: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of its main characters.

A/N: I apologize for misspelling Temari's name on all of my pages. Also, I wrote this page when I was half asleep so this might confuse everyone.

A quick note: Sakura is now 5 months pregnant – it has been 5 months since Kakashi and Sakura separated. Meaning, Sakura has been staying in the Sand Village for 2 and a half months…

**Kakashi: **Snow-chan, go on with the story and let me be with my girlfriend… Huh? What's that you just wrote?

**Snow: **Ka-sensei! YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! OUT! OUT! OUT!

**Kakashi: (being pushed out the room) **But Snow-chan, I saw Sakura-chan's name! Wait, wait! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…………………………

Now, on with the story!!!

---

**Unexpected Turn of Event**

Naruto and Gaara were on his office when Kankuro walked in with Sasuke in tow.

"Gaara, we have reports that the enemies are gathering their strength at the west of the land, about 300kl from here." Kankuro reported.

Gaara nodded. "Thank you, Kankuro."

Sasuke eyed Naruto, he found his teammate a little bit distressed but just as quickly he saw it, it vanished from the blonde boys face.

"Ne, Sasuke, let's go look for Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood up and looked at Gaara. "Thanks for the chat Gaara, appreciate it."

Gaara just nodded as he watched the two best friends leave the room. Kankuro eyed Gaara.

"What were you guys talking about?" he simply asked.

When Gaara just turned away and looked out the window, he sighed. His brother can be difficult to talk to most of the time.

"Ok, I guess you won't talk about it with me. Come down to dinner before Temari decide on dragging you out of here, you know her temper."

With that, Kankuro left the room. Gaara's expression didn't change, his thoughts were on the subject Naruto and himself have discussed.

'Hopefully, they'll figure it out before anymore useless bloodshed.' He thought then stood up and walked out of his office. 'Better get moving or Temari's going to have my head.'

He took the path to the dining hall.

--

Kakashi turned, threw four of his bloody kunai at his pursuers. It hit right on the heart of four bandits, a few more followed suit.

'Crap, from this rate, it's going to be a close call.' Kakashi thought as he attacked a few more before him. 'I got to finish this before I reach the shore line.'

Creating a diversion, his five clones attacked more than eight bandits each before disappearing into smokes. Kakashi made more when a dozen of bandits ambushed him. A little too much bloodshed than he cared for but there was nothing he could do. He just has to stay alive enough to get home. Home into Sakura's arms again. It was all he wants to do, to get home.

"Come one, all of you!" Kakashi taunt them from where he stands. "Let's see how foolish you all are by attacking me. Let's see who will have the last laugh."

With that said. Every single bandits came jumping in every direction of the snow covered trees. Clouding the gray colored sky black by their cloak, and their war-like screams could be heard anywhere.

"Let's finish this…" Kakashi mumbled under his breath before attacking.

It felt like an eternity of screams and blood spilling everywhere. He moved like lightning toward his enemies with no mercy, he was in a killing-spree and he didn't enjoy it one bit. It sickened him but he was driven to stay alive.

Then, the forest was silenced again. Too long of a silenced, no more screams, no more kunai hitting each other, no more of the ground shaken, and Kakashi Hatake stood on the pool of dead bodies and blood. He was covered by them as well, his breathe even but husky from the cold air.

"Time…" he breathed out. "I win."

Then he vanished from the spot.

--

"For the eighteenth times, no means no, so give it up already!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Look, I'm keeping my word to Gaara. HE doesn't want me to say anything until he is sure about anything."

"Don't let me repeat my self Sasuke, I mean it!"

Sasuke glared at him. "You stubborn, idiot, he won't know the difference. It's not like I'll say anything to him."

"When have I ever let out a secret to anyone?"

Naruto groaned and then let out a sigh. "Sasuke, come on, man! I promised the guy, and beside, I'm not even sure how I'm going to explain it to you. It's all very complicated!"

"You know me. I have complications and without proper 'Uzumaki' translation, I just don't get it. I don't want to give you the wrong information and get the wrong idea."

Sasuke then sighed. His friend was right about that, his useless when it come to given people the right information when it was given to him.

"Fine, fine… I'll let it go, for now." Sasuke glared at him. "Give me one thing straight."

"Is it bad?"

Naruto then changed his expression to serious. "Yeah, it's bad…"

Then the two of them walked down the hall to the dining room where they found Sakura and Temari preparing dinner. Naruto have to force a smile on his face when Sakura turned to look at them.

"Sakura-chan, what's for dinner?" he energetically asked.

"We have: Roasted chicken, mash potatoes, fried fish with rosemary, and carrots." Sakura answered. "Temari and I made it together."

"WOW, it smells so good, Sakura-chan and Temari-chan!" Naruto grinned at them with two thumbs up. "Good job!"

The girls giggled at his comments and they all sat down. Kankuro came just a few minutes later, Gaara was not far behind.

"The coast line border on the south is been guarded by the Wave Country, they are having the same problem with the bandits attacking their villages." Temari said when she saw Gaara. "Our spies helped them in the shadows when it's necessary, an aid from our side without them knowing. None of their people have died so far so they're in between the clear at the moment. But our people are ready to give them a hand full force if you say the word."

"Tsunade-sama sent me a letter, she send aid to the Wind and Sound country as well." Sakura added. "Every single villages, big and small, are being protected by their alliance and now standing by."

"The fifth is expecting war from the new organization that arises."

Gaara listened as he sat down on his chair in the middle of the table. Naruto look grimed. Sasuke look, well, Sasuke. Kankuro looked disturbed and the girls look saddened.

"A war…" Temari sighed. "God, when it was just beginning to get peaceful around here."

"Now, now, let's not get depressed and let's eat." Sakura softly pleaded. "We think better on a full stomach."

No one said anything but the usual 'itadakimasu' before eating. There was no taste, no flavor or any more chitchat on the table. When their minds were troubled, and sadness came over them.

Sakura put a protective arm around her growing stomach.

'I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you. Nothing at all…'

--

Takoshi almost died at the sight of Kakashi covered in blood. His heart was racing five times faster than normal when the ex-ANBU appeared right before him outside the hotel where he and the family of women were staying.

"My God, Kakashi-san, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Takoshi put a hand on his chest. "You were close, very close!"

Kakashi let out a laugh and rub the back of his head. "Gomen, gomen, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Is everyone safe?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, we all made it at the same time. The rest of the dogs are with them in their room, Pakkun here stayed with me." Takoshi looked down at the smallest of Kakashi's dogs. "You could have warned me that Kakashi was coming."

Pakkun frown his wrinkled forehead. "With all that different blood on him, you must be kidding. I couldn't tell who was coming but I knew it was just one person."

"Why didn't you call the others if you weren't so sure?" Kakashi's warning look made the small dog snort.

"Because I scent you as well so I didn't worry." Pakkun said. "Knew you better than lead them here on purpose, well enough?"

Kakashi sighed, and then rubbed his aching neck. "I need a shower and sleep before we leave tomorrow. Got a room ready for me just incase?"

Takoshi smiled. "Yeah, it's on the second floor above us. The one with the curtain close."

Looking up from where he stood, Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Which one is it? I see four windows with their curtain close; one of them has a light on."

"The one with a small paw print on the glass window, I marked it for you." Pakkun said. "Go, go, you smell really bad."

Kakashi smiled under his mask and vanished from where he stands. Pakkun and Takoshi frowned at each other.

"He looks bad. I mean, REALLY bad." Takoshi sighed. "I hope his ok."

Pakkun was silent and unsure of what to say. 'Hang in there Kakashi…'

--

Sakura was the first to awaken before anyone else did. She took her time showering and admiring her growing belly.

5 months now, she can't believe it. She was having Kakashi's baby. Girl or boy, either one, it will be loved and cared for no matter what.

'I wonder how Kakashi will feel about this…' she patted her belly. "I'm afraid that I have no idea how your Father will feel about you when he finds out. But I hope he will be happy and not angry or sad."

"Because you are ours…"

Her eyes clouded when her tears began to flow. "B-but if he decided that he won't have you then… I guess it will be just the two of us…"

Sakura sighed and wiped her tears away as she finished her shower. After she put on her cloths, she walked out of her room to the main hall. Surprisingly, Sasuke was there already. He looked up when he heard her coming close.

"Morning, Sasuke. Is everything alright?" Sakura came up next to him.

"We caught 15 bandits trying to sneak inside the village and a few were killed on the east gate. Reinforcement arrived a few hours ago." Sasuke informed her. "It's Shikumaru's group."

"That means Ino's here too…" Sakura felt a little odd of how she would face her friend and of how to tell her about her pregnancy. "Well, it can't be help. I wonder if Tsunade-sama mentioned that I'm preg…"

"SA-KU-RA!" she was cut off by the sudden scream of her name. Sakura turned just in time to see Ino running up to her in full speed.

"I-ino…" Sakura smiled and waved. "How are you?"

When the blonde girl finally reached her, she looked like a demon without a leash to haul her back. She glared at Sakura.

"How DARE you get pregnant before ME!" Ino irritated voice rang around the hall which cost a few stares and shock. Sasuke was out of words that he simply tries to get away.

"What do you mean? You believe I did this on purpose to get to you?" Sakura frowned and crossed her arms. "Come now, Ino, are you thinking right? This just happened, ok!"

Ino looked like she was going to say something but instead, she took a deep breath and slowly calmed down. Her demonic appearance replaced a concern look in her face.

"Sakura, are you sure you should be fighting? Or even over doing things?" Ino took Sakura's hands and squeezed. "None of us want you to get hurt or exhaust your self in any manner of this mission."

Sakura smiled at her. "I'm fine; I'm taken care of my self in battle. Also, I have Naruto and Sasuke looking after me."

"No, that won't do at all!" Ino then pulled out a parchment from her small compartment and gave it to Sakura. "Tsunade-sama's orders, you are to step down from this mission and stay away from danger. You are NOT permitted to leave the perimeters which you are given nor you're allowed to do any practice that consume charka."

Sakura was shocked but took the parchment from Ino and read what was written in it. Sasuke, who have stopped half way from his escape returned to Sakura's side and read the parchment over her shoulder. He let out a small sigh of relief.

"Listen to Tsunade-sama, Sakura, and behave your self while we are here…" Sasuke encourage. "It says here that you could only do paperwork's and reports but nothing else. Please, Sakura, do as you're told…"

Sakura deeply inhale then let it out slowly like she was holding back her frustration. "It's like I'm a piece of glass that is fragile and weak…"

"That's not it Sakura, seriously, think about it…" Ino looked worried now. "If something happens to you and since you're under Sasuke and Naruto's watch, who do you think Hatake-san would blame?"

"Also, what do you think Hatake-san would say to Tsunade-sama? Really, Sakura, think about this. Your baby's daddy isn't someone to cross with and you know that first hand. HE was your old teacher, remember?"

Sakura was taken back. No, she didn't thought of it that way. All she thought about was that she could do things even if she is pregnant as long she doesn't worn out her charka and body. Then she began to cry which made Sasuke jumped back for her sudden changed of mood, he was lost. Ino on the other hand took Sakura in her arms and patted her back.

"There, there, it's alright. I'm sorry that I had to say that but you have to think of what your man would say and do if he finds out that you got your self hurt while your pregnant with his baby." Ino explained then stopped when Sakura mumbled something in her ear.

It took a few heart beat before Ino exploded. About half of the staff around the building was shock from the sudden scream. Naruto fell out of bed from her yell.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Ino screamed. "HE DOESN'T KNOW?"

"It's was unexpected turn of event, ok?" Sakura sighed. "I didn't even know until a few months ago. I was two and a half months! I didn't even notice the changed until I felt light headed and drained every morning."

"The morning sickness came late too which was odd but Temari said that I was healthy and so is the baby."

Ino calmed down for the second time. "Ok, that is more of the reason WHY you should be taken out of the mission, Sakura. You have to take care of your self and for that, I'm going to be your guard until Hatake-san returns from his mission."

Sakura was ready to argue but decided not to when she felt Sasuke's hand on her shoulder that stopped her.

"It's better to be safe than risking it. Neither Naruto nor I want to face Kakashi if something happens to you…" Sasuke reasoned. "For me and Naruto, please, stay out of trouble. At least until the baby is born…"

"That won't be possible; she will need to be with the baby for another 6 – 8 months after it is born." Ino said. "Sakura, from today on end until Tsunade-sama's sends her notice."

"You are strip down from your duties…"

With that Sakura fainted and landed on Sasuke's arms.

--

"Kakashi, are you sure your alright?" Pakkun asked as he watched the man washed his damp silver hair. "You look beat, maybe we should stay here for another week for you to recover."

"No, there's no need for that. I'll rest when we get on the ship tomorrow morning; it's not a big deal." Kakashi answered him as he checked his gears and needs for tomorrow. "I've been gone for over 4 months now and I don't want to spend another day with out Sakura. Beside, I have to go to the Sand Country after we land on shore."

Pakkun sighed as he rubbed his aching wrinkled forehead. "Well, as long as you stay put and sleep while the rest of us guard the women and the merchant will be fine. Four on each so you won't worry…"

Kakashi smiled at him then. "Alright, I get the idea. I'll let you guys handle it but if something goes wrong, howl for me…"

"No problem…" Pakkun nodded. "By the way is there any news from the Hokage or Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I sent her a note before I came here before I came here but no, I haven't heard from her from the last orders she sent me."

"No words about Sakura either, just the usual that she is fine and safe…"

Pakkun sadly stared up to him. "Hokage-sama ordered you not to make any contact with Sakura-chan but I know better that you wanted to try at least…"

"I would have but I know better, Pakkun. She's on a dangerous mission out in the Sand Country and it would be even more of a trouble if they discovered our relationship together." Kakashi explained. "She will be targeted to get to me. I don't want that nor I want the boys to be distracted by protecting her, it will get all of them killed that way…"

Pakkun laid down on the rug beside the bed where Kakashi sat on the edge while looking out the window. It was snowing again.

---

**End of Unexpected Turn of Event**

**Next:**

**Just In Time**

---

**A/U: **I am sorry it took so long to update but here it is now! Please, excuse my grammer...


	14. Just In Time

Title: Love Has No Limit

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: M

Coupling: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: I wish I own 'Naruto' but I do not.

**Kakashi: **Snow-chan… **puppy eyes** … When am I going to see Sakura-chan?

**Snow: glares at Ka-sensei **be patient you over grown puppy! You'll see her soon enough **mumbles **_and some other things…_

**Kakashi: **hmm? What was that you said?

**Snow: sighed **nothing, now please go back to your corner of the world so I could start typing this fanfiction or do you plan on continuing this unwanted distraction?

**Kakashi: backs away **sorry, Snow-chan! Don't be angry with me! **runs away**

**Snow: tiredly sighed **how come men like Ka-sensei can't be real? Anyway, let's begin with the story.

**---**

**Just In Time**

Sakura sighed deeply as she finishing stacking the paper works in one neatly piles on her desk. It has taken her a couple of hours to reorganize the files that has been ignored and forgotten in the corner of the library office.

"Well, at least now I have some time for some fresh air and a small walk outside." She gently pushed her self up with one hand as she used her other free hand to support her back. "Augh, oh my, you're growing like weed in there!"

Her belly was big. Round and hugged that Naruto even joked about 'it's ready to blow any minute now' which earned him a few smacks on the back of his head.

"Well, at least were getting around and get things done before you arrive." She patted her belly. "A month and so to go…"

It has been two months since the Hokage ordered her to take it easy and not do any type of battle including using her charka. At first, it was very hard for Sakura to deal when there were bandits trespassing around the Sand village and when there was now new information about the enemies.

Yoshiro Tokato, the villain behind all the attacks and unnecessary deaths all over the world. Which got him on the A-list criminal on every single villages wanted list. His twisted idea of 'Ruling the world' came from one of spy that was sent to investigate his group but recently in Snow Country but moving towards Fire Country.

Along with his partner, Toga Matsu is the leader of the bandits who wished to destroy Kakashi no matter what. Really, it's just sick to imagine two people would go to any length to get what they wanted.

'But sacrificing so many people at once…' Sakura thought as she walked out the library to the main hall. 'There must be more than Ruling the whole damn world…'

She passed a couple of workers who bowed to her in respect; she bowed back with a smile. People in Sand Country are friendly, full of pride, and very amusing if you know where to look for them.

Sakura found her self on the garden area of the building which was carefully taken care of by the Shinobi's and some students. Which was really interesting to watch when teachers and students work together early in the morning, the students would bicker and annoy each other while working. She took a seat on the bench near the man-made pond that was located in the middle of the garden; it was a good size garden and very relaxing.

There are many times Sakura have seen ANBU's, Jounins, and many others come around to clear their minds. Temari said that this was a good place to relax, she was right, it was the best place.

Closing her eyes, she patted her growing belly. 'I wonder what you are in there. A little girl would be nice I can see you running around. Or maybe a little boy who would turn my world upside down when it comes to girls someday.'

The thought of Kakashi's replica made her smile. 'Well, either way, you will be fully loved.'

"Sakura, are you alright?" the familiar voice of Sasuke made Sakura to open her eyes. Sasuke was walking over to her with a picnic basket in hand. "Its lunch, I went to the Library but they said they saw you coming over here."

"Oh, thanks! I'm getting hungry." Sakura giggled as she patted her tummy. "We're hungry."

Sasuke chuckled as he set the picnic basket on the ground before opening it. "I got Chicken Sandwich, mashed potatoes and rice balls. Which do you want to start first?"

"The Chicken sandwich first." Sakura answered as she looked over the basket. "Is that an orange juice?"

Sasuke handed the round heated packaged and a small container of orange juice. "Naruto is with Kankuro and Shikumaru outside the village, they found a pile of bodies just a few miles up but Temari, Ino and Choji remains in the village with Gaara."

Sakura took a bite of her sandwich as she listened.

"They said that the bandits killed some passerby that came from the North and probably the some missing merchants that were either heading home to going on a business…" Sasuke unwrapped the foil of the chicken sandwich. "We will know more when the others get back."

Sakura just nodded her head as she listened. They were silent for a while and watched some kids run around the area until they were called back by their teachers.

"You and Naruto already figured this out without me saying anything." Sakura started to say without looking at Sasuke. "That I'm scared…"

Sasuke took a minute or two to figure out of what she just said to him. He decided to gamble of the subject he believes it what to be.

"If you're telling me that Kakashi won't accept the fact that it's his child and it's someone else. I'll do the best I can to beat the living day light out of him." Sasuke said.

Sakura didn't say a word but bit on the chicken sandwich. She knew that there was no point worrying about it until Kakashi finds out about her pregnancy but wasn't sure how to begin or what to say when it comes down to it.

"Seriously, if he has fate in you at all, he should believe you and be happy about it." Sasuke added. "He will be a fool not to."

Sakura then smiled and looked at Sasuke. "Thanks, Sasuke."

Grinning, Sasuke patted her back gently. "Finish your lunch. I have to go see Gaara and the others."

"I'll be back later with Naruto. Get some rest and don't over exhaust your self."

Nodding her head as she watched Sasuke's retreating back. Leaning back on the bench, she closed her eyes as she drank her orange juice.

'Sure, it would be easy if I don't think about it but I can't help but worry…' Sakura sighed.

She finished the rest of the sandwiches that Sasuke have left for her, she was hungry. Gathering the picnic basket and some trash that needs to be bagged, she began moving away from the garden when she heard a shout of a little girl from the other side of the pound.

Instinct kicked in, Sakura put the basket and trash down where is out of the way before moving towards the scream in a graceful and quick movement. Carefully not to over due her charka and body, she scanned the area. A little girl was sitting on the trunk of a tree and she was crying and covered in dirt. Sakura went over to her.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Sakura carefully kneeled beside the child.

The little girl looked up to her, tears flowing down her face and biting her lower lip from making another scream.

"Where does it hurt? Let me see it, I won't hurt you." Sakura said gentle.

The little girl hesitated a little before showing Sakura her arm, she have gotten a cut from her fall off the tree. Sakura patted her back. "I see. I can help you with this. Stretch out your arm a little more and I'll heal it for you, I promise it won't hurt."

The little girl nodded and allowed Sakura to focus her charka to heal her cut. A warm sensation filled her body as she watched the pink haired konichi, her cut was healing and then it vanished like it was never there. The little girl gasped.

"Wow, that's so cool." The girl exclaimed as she examine where her cut has been. "Wow lady, you're like magic!"

Sakura laugh at the girls words, she patted her head. "No, it's called practice, determination, and hard work. When your old enough, you can do it too if you wanted."

Sparkling eyes met Sakura's orbs, the little girl became excited. "Really, I can do it too?"

"Yes, but you have to study hard and focus your self. So someday when you become a true ninja, you can help your partners when they're injured." Sakura confidently replied. "Now, run along and be careful, ok?"

"Ok, thank you again!" the little girl got to her feet and run off with a friendly wave to Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help but feel easy and calm inside. Children are so innocent and free that she absently patted her growing belly. "A month and a half to go…"

---

Kakashi could believe their luck; they have gotten off the ship a day early than scheduled. Thanks to the high winds during their travel. Half a month on sea was way too long, he always thought this but he can't just complain.

Takoshi helped the family unloaded their belongings to the carriage that they have rented. The Mother looked very worn and tired while her daughters are doing their best to look brave for their Mother. It's going to be a long ride home, at least another 2 weeks if they're lucky. Kakashi calculated that he won't be getting to the Sand Country in a full month or a few days less than that.

"Everything is set to go Kakashi." Pakkun reported. "We are all ready to go."

The dogs were around him now, ready for their next orders as they continued to sniff the air around them for any attacks. Kakashi kneeled down just to their eye levels.

"Here's the plan. Pakkun, you stay with the family and Takoshi. I'll be walking beside you so that a two man party. Three of you will be guarding the front and the rest of you guard the back."

"Stay hidden and don't let your selves be exposed to anything. You know what to do if you smell danger. Go, now!"

The dogs disappeared from their spots and leaving only Kakashi and Pakkun. Takoshi and the family of girl waited patiently for Kakashi to arrive before starting their journey.

"Starting from here on end until we reach Kohana, we are in danger still." Kakashi explained. "But I won't let any of you get hurt. That's a promise."

They began to move out then. Everything was not familiar to Kakashi, even though over the years everything has changed he could still locate home with his eyes close. The enemies will not find him easy to trap in his on turf.

The weather was on there side today. Sunny and bright even through the thick branches of the tall tress, the sun managed to shine through them. Kakashi realized that there are few bandits are following them from behind, one of his dogs send out a howl of warning but the bandits did not hear that as a signal but only a sound of a dog in the woods.

Kakashi made a signal that only his dogs understood. He will not expose his dogs in this journey; they will be his eyes and ears. He will do all the work, unless for an emergency that is.

"I'll be back in a short time. Continue on without me, Pakkun knows the way and I'll catch up with you." Kakashi whispered to Takoshi. "I'll be leaving a clone here."

Takoshi nodded as Kakashi vanished from thin air leaving his clone on the exact spot where he stood like he never moved at all.

He found the intruders a good mile away from the carriage but none of them have sense him. This was going to be a quick attack. From above is the best way and a clone on the bottom to attack, it only took a few seconds to finish them off. He retuned to his companions not a minute later and assured them that he disposes of the first batch of bandits.

Once they're inside the Kohana vicinities, they will be able to breathe a little but before that. They all have to be in full alert for any surprised attack.

But it was not more than 10 minutes later that Kakashi heard another set of howls from his dogs.

He was just in time to realize that they were being attack from all areas. Calling for his dogs to protect while he defends, it was nothing more than a game now. Like during his travel in Snow Country, it was all the same all over again.

"Pakkun, I need you to go on ahead to the village and send a message to the Hokage for backup. Hurry it up before anymore unwanted bloodshed is spilled in out land." Kakashi ordered.

Pakkun nodded without another word, he disappeared from the carriage. Kakashi in fighting stance with three clones besides him, they all went out into an attack in all sides. The dogs also helped fighting but never leaving their post for anything, a few bandits threw kunai and needles their way but easily dodge and blocked.

When it was over, everywhere was splattered with blood and bodies on the ground. Kakashi had to send his dogs and the carriage a head of him before burning the dead bodies and using his water jutsu to clear the blood away before it stained. He noticed that the girls became very uneasy but still put up a brave face but their Mother became panic and started to cry. There was nothing Kakashi could have said or done to ease her but allowed them to have their space.

---

**End of Just In Time**

**Next:**

**Better or Worst**

**---**

**A/U: **Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate it very much! Please, continue to support me!


End file.
